Just another day
by cheesepuffzapper
Summary: Based in last breath. Claire Danvers can never stay out of trouble, a mysterious man she can only see enters morganville and she winds up dead. Claire and her friends must overcome obstacles to stay alive and protect their town. But at what consequences? R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't read unless you read last breath as it may contain spoilers**

**This is based in last breath as Claire haunts the house, following her death and transformation into a ghost.**

I wondered around the house again. It hasn't been that long since IT happened but things have been tense for my house-mates Sometimes I would seem useless as I couldn't make my presence know, and the one person (should I say vampire?) that acknowledged me has a reputation for being crazy. As in I-keep-a-spider-as-a-pet crazy. I had hoped that by now, that someone had sensed me or had tried something, but it wouldn't make sense, the evidence is clear. I, Claire Danvers, is dead.

The most I can do is listening as Eve would talk to herself and Michael downstairs would pretend he didn't listen, or worry about her. Sometimes, I would just observe, as they avoided the topic of my death, keeping to themselves . I hated seeing them like this, it made me long to comfort and reassure them , to make it all okay again.

"It's all so strange..Maybe it's all a dream? Maybe just a sick science joke little Goth Eve wouldn't understand..." she whispered frantically as she rushed around, picking clothes up for another shower. That's what eve does when she's worried, develops OCD in personal hygiene.

It just felt too real, to be standing next to her with no reaction or a glance. As she continued to rush around her room, I tried to touch her or will her to see me. Ghosts are supposed to have powers, aren't they? Where are mine, in the mail? Or didn't I just get the memo? I eventually gave up and sat on the bed, just as Michael came rushing in. I quickly sat up, startled at his entrance.

"Eve, honey? How about I take you downstairs? Before Shane comes back? Would you like that?" he stared at her, and put his hand over hers as she clutched the hem of her t-shirt.

"Why? Are you scared I'll go crazy? I know you hear my conversations, but sometimes, it feels there's someone here..." Eve trailed off in thought and looked around. She looked straight at me and shivers passed through me, could she see me?

"Maybe its better if we go out or something... I think it would help "she smiled up to him as Michael caressed her cheek, his eyes examining her deeply, looking for signs of doubt.

"Hey, there's a new horror movie on at dusk? Want to watch, or we could just throw popcorn at the screen and their scary vampires?" he smiled, but it was faint, he was trying to make it better, and I know Eve would like that. It was like I could feel the concern pouring out of him, and I knew he would try everything to make it all ok, because that's what Michael does best.

And just like that, they went out, since it was way past dusk. I started to wonder about Shane, trying to forget how he called my name as I lay there, broken. I have to figure out who this man is, and how long I can keep living like this, trapped, like Michael once been. If I can, somehow, try and warn them, but that may be hard since I am a ghost and it seems that no-one else notices him, how he seems to draw the shadows around him, how he never seems to have a real presence.

As all these thoughts rushed through my mind, the front door banged open. I ran down the stairs to find Shane talking to someone, I edged closer, and a wave of reassurance and happiness flew through me. He was okay, a good as someone can be after going through so much... I didn't see much, but the house seemed to be keeping this person out. I moved closer, so my head would nearly rest on his shoulder, and immediately took a step back. Shane shivered and looked behind him, his eyes passing by me. There, on the porch, stood Monica Morrel.


	2. Chapter 2

I just stood there and listened, the house seemed to register my shock and it seemed to be keeping Shane in, probably a precaution against the bitch of Morganville. I wondered what she was doing here, to gloat at Shane? To make his life more of a misery? I wish Michael and Eve would be here; I would pay to watch them kick her out. That was a nice image.

Shane sighed. "What brings you to this cheerful part of Morganville?" I could just hear the sarcasm emanating from him. I could see his shoulders tense, even if it was only Monica, his hands twitched towards the black bag, where the weapons were kept. I loved him for it, since Monica can't be trusted, especially since he was here. All alone.

Monica flicked her hair and flashed a smile, wearing her usual skin tight dress. I wanted to punch her, since she is responsible for a lot of pain caused to this household, myself included. "I wanted to talk to you, since I can count on you being alone and moping around as usual." She seemed really eager, pushing herself forwards and still, that stupid smile on her face.

"Because I'm as stupid as I look. You should leave before you get in trouble." Shane was about to close the door , but Monica stopped him with her words " It's about Claire" she wasn't smiling anymore, but that didn't make her less of a threat . It seemed like someone punched Shane in the stomach as he looked away, pure hatred in his eyes. "Just don't, Monica" She stared at him in silence, registering danger, but she really must be stupid, because she kept talking,

"Don't you think it's strange? Oliver goes missing, she gets murdered and Amelie doesn't say a word." It wasn't strange. Oliver is a vampire, so he can go anywhere he wants, but it still doesn't explain why the man was with him. And Amelie...well I'm only a mortal, even if I was on her protection, I'm nothing compared to the death of a vampire.

Shane still didn't answer, but didn't look at her either, still holding the door, mulling over her words. Monica must have took it as a sign, and walked closer to the doorway. But she stopped, and tried again. A confused look passed over her face. "Can I come in?" Shane turned around and looked at her, probably letting her see his hatred, as she took a step back and asked again.

"Well, you asked so nicely...No" he must have smirked, as Monica glared at him. I laughed and shouted, cheerleader style "That's my Shane!"

He looked around, confused, "Did you say something?" He must have heard me. He heard me! Overjoyed, I tried again. "Shane, can you hear me? Honey? " No-one responded or freaked out.

"You're gonna have to let me in sometime, because you know I'm right." She smiled slyly. I really didn't want her here, but I can't do anything if Shane lets her in. The house must have responded, because Monica tried, again, but ended up being somehow deflected, and the doorway space flashed green. Shane took a step back, his mouth agape. "What the..." he traced the doorway; his hand hovering above where the light has flashed. We both could hear the sounds of Monica getting up and cursing. He just looked at her and muttered something that sounded like " told you so.." He swiftly closed the door and took a deep breath, and turned around.

Looking at him now, I can tell he has been to the gym again, wearing his trainers and his zombie killing t-shirt, as he called it. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked exhausted. He was looking at space, but his eyes still gave me shivers. I hope he wasn't thinking about what Monica said, she was just trying to be a bitch.

Shane just walked upstairs and paused on the landing. I followed closely, as he stood outside my door. It was horrible, the silence, but we stood there for a while and I appreciated his closeness to me. I wondered what he was thinking.

Suddenly I felt a presence outside, a strong and powerful beacon of power. Against my will, i got dragged downstairs by an invisible force, all I could do was howl as it pushed me against the window. It held me immobile, forcing me to watch, as what I recognise to be Amelie's car pulled up outside and stopped.

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter! Thanks for your reviews and support guys, keep em' coming :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit late, I had internet troubles. Chapter 4 should be up tonight or tommorow. Enjoy :)**

Shanes POV

I couldn't do anything. Not much anyway. My body immobile as I remembered what was the end of the happy days. The days with Claire. The best and worst of my pitiful life. And she showed me what love is. She gave me a reason to fight, every single day, but now... What do I have? I have mikey but he's soon going to forget and move on with Eve and live happily ever after...If there is such a thing in Morganville.

I sighed and moved. I really shouldn't be standing here. I should be figuring out ways to talk to mcCrackula since he's crazy to try anything for Claire. It's always Claire. It wouldn't be a surprise if he's cooking up a plan but, I know he has feelings for her. He looks at her more than a walking blood bag. And I know he can give her more than me, hell he can even show her the world and the 'wonders' of science, while I'm happy if I can manage an order in less than 5 minutes. Mikey boy would say I'm paranoid, but he doesn't know what it feels like when someone so close to your girl, someone who can offer her SO much, has feelings for her.

I found myself in my room, just looking at the dishevelled mess on the bed and remembering the amount of times we have snuggled there...I needed space, I needed to think, to talk to someone, because it seems like I can't escape from this hell. Everywhere I look, memories flash, even outside on the street, the second hand shop, the coffee grounds... I just can't stop myself, these images, invading me and all of my waking moments, claiming me and taking over me. And the stinging, overall, the stinging.

The only thing bringing me back to reality is the soft knock on the door, in this lonely house.

Myrnins POV

That wretched child. Knowing nothing of my plans, yet he still banishes me from the house. Doesn't matter, when he realizes... In that moment I realized what a funny word wretched was. Wretched. Wretched. Over and over in my mind, rattling around like a piece of iron, it brought back memories of hoop skirts and powdered wigs. The palaces and the courts and the kings and the queens and the... I realized I was on the floor in my lab, clutching my head in agony. How long has passed? What was I doing before? I stood up and smoothed out my shirt. I quite like this shirt, it reminds me of Bob. Didn't have anything to do with the fact that it had a spider sown in the most comical fashion. Shreve would like it.

Again, I had to compose myself and look for clues of my previous activity. Ah, a note on a book, the book from the vampire library it seems, from the etched spine.

_Inform Amelie._

Of what? That Claire is dead? That Bob needs feeding? I curse myself for being so vague, clearly I underestimate my powers of remembrance. If only I still had an assistant...I looked down at my bunny slippers.

"Would you be willing for the job? I do need a hand in the lab and well, you know it just like Claire does. But we have to do something about your manners since you both never respond to me, since I never done fowl to you."

They flopped in a mocking fashion. They never understood me, like Claire did. I jolted upright. I remember now. My mission. T here might be a chance for Claire, my Claire. I must speak to Amelie first, consult her on the possibilities, the endless possibilities. I dashed to my room and picked up a hat, a trendy one with a peacock feather resting near the brim. Rather nice I would say, quite to my liking.

As I emerged outside, I was grateful for the night. Now, for a mode of transport. I could run, all the way to her office, blurring past pedestrians as they journeyed home in huddles. No-one would notice me. Just like in London as I zigged and zagged across the tight streets, with a much younger Amelie, when vampires where in greater numbers when...No. I shook my head again. Concentrate. What would Claire do? My eyes fell on the transportation box and I winced at the memory of my last drive. I couldn't, I wouldn't, but that's what Claire would do.

Minding my slippers, I got into the contraption and tried to start it, easing up the drive. Its okay, I think I'm getting better at this driving. Maybe.

* * *

**Want more myrnin? check out clyrnin forever. I hear lovelife05 will have a mv fanfic coming up soon..**

**Thanks for your reviews, they help me make each chapter better :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews guys :) Enjoy**

Claire's POV

I tried to struggle, but it was no use. This thing, this force, it paralyzed me and made me a victim. I stopped thinking of rational explanations, since my existence is nothing rational at all. I watched as the sleek black, vampire sedan pulled up and stopped. In the night, it would've been almost invisible, apart from the reflections of light from the lampposts. A couple minutes later, a vision of white stepped out, a stark contrast to the darkness surrounding her. Amelie. I watched all this in fascination and didn't even register the presence next to me. The only thing that gave him away was the gasp of horror, of realisation. I tried to turn my head to get a better view but all I managed was to increase the pull, my head snapping back into place. He seemed like an elderly man, but from the glimpse I caught of his clothes, he seemed to be from a different era.

"Who are you? Have you always been here?" I asked. It was strange for him just to appear, since I haven't seen any other ghosts here. It even took effort to speak, I didn't try to tilt my head.

" Hah child, I have a been here a great deal longer than you. You really should learn some manners, I didn't ask to speak to you" He might as well have turned his nose up at me, he clearly didn't want to do anything with me.

"Would you at least tell me why we are stuck like this? Please?" I added that as an afterthought.

"Stuck as ghosts or this? It's because the founder is on the property, her blood, like mine, went into the foundations and this magic invented by the crazy one. She is the source of the magic that runs in this house, also the source of our existence" He seemed to take on a sarcastic tone. I guess the crazy one is Myrnin since he is responsible for most things wacky over here.

Outside, Amelie seemed to be talking to someone in the back, probably her security guards.

"Will you at least tell me your name?"I begged. I might be stuck with him for a while and it bugs me that he's been here this long, watching us, and I don't remember Michael mentioning him. Strange.

"Hiram. Hiram Glass" He let out the words forcefully. So he must be some sort of relative of Michaels? I couldn't say anything else as Amelie came to the door and knocked. She never came this way, never knocked, usually she just turns up in the living room unannounced. I heard footsteps behind me as Shane clambered down the stairs. He seemed to be confused as he opened the door to Amelie.

" Hello, Shane, I need to speak to you" She sounded cold, and tired at the same time, as if she really couldn't be bothered to speak to him, just a human in her eyes. Shane stepped back without a word, letting her and two of her guards into the house. As they went to the living room, we were dragged along, after Amelie, and I wondered if she knows what happens when she visits the founder houses.

"Where's Michael and Eve?" worry ringing in his voice. I wasn't surprised, whenever the founder visited; bad news followed her like a plague.

"We'll get to them later, first we shall wait for Myrnin to get here." She sat down without a word, cool and composed, waiting for my boss to get here.

"But, are they ok? Are they hurt?" He came closer to Amelie, ignoring the growls of her security guards. She just put her hand up, as a signal for them to back off.

" I told you, we would attend to that matter of business later" she seemed to be getting impatient. A moment later a crash sounded outside, followed by the dying rumble of an engine.

"He just hit the mailbox! Eve's gonna be pissed" there was little concern in his voice, he was more focused on the figure in the hall.

" Well, pardon my lateness, seems I couldn't catch you in time in that death-trap" behind me came the voice of Myrnin, the only one to think I'm still here. He walked up to Amelie and gave Shane a crazy look.

"Um sorry to butt in but, where the hell are Michael and Eve? And why is this turning into a vamp gathering?" Shane protested. He was on the brink of losing it, and I knew it.

"Amelie, regarding the case of Claire, I believe it would be possible to bring her back, if she is still here" he jumped straight to the point. My heart fluttered, he was still trying to get me back, there was still hope. I forgot about Hiram until he spoke.

" Something is wrong. I can feel Michael in this property, but-" his sentence cut off in a gasp. Amelie was trying to listen to Myrnin, not really caring.

"What? What's wrong?" I pushed forwards, trying assist him.

"He's in pain, but he knows I can sense him, his thoughts...a dark muddle.." This was seriously strange, I didn't know how to respond, but it is Morganville.

"Ask him, ask him!" I growled, it was hard to keep up a conversation, it's like Amelie is drawing energy from our words.

"Be patient! And don't tell me what to do, after all he is family.." he trailed off in thought as he grimaced. I turned my attention back to the conversation with Amelie.

" Are you telling me, that Claire could be right here? Don't you think she would make herself known?" Shane asked, looking worried and angry at the same time. I rolled my eyes, I tried that many times already. But there was a spark in his eyes I haven't seen in a while.

"It's just a theory, and I can't prove it until Michael is here. I felt her, here in this house when she died..." he seemed to be lost for words. Myrnin is never lost for words; he either babbled in his crazy way or fills the silence with his manic laughter.

"Its..Something to do with eve, he's not giving me anything" Hiram whispered. Is eve in trouble? She couldn't be, Michael would rescue her, right?

"Bring him in, I tire of this talk, take me home" Amelie commanded and by the time she stood up and faced the door, her security guards returned. She walked towards him and we followed, towards a thrashing Michael, on his knees, bound by silver chains and held by the body guards, uttering one word.

"Eve"

* * *

**Quite a lengthy chapter this one, hope you enjoyed :)**

**Let me know what you think or guess what happens next by leaving a review or PM me. Thanks for reading!xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I worked a lot on this chapter and I hope you appreciate and enjoy it. I want to thank for the relentless support and reviews which help me improve all the time. I'l let you get on with it ;)**

Claire's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes, Michael, probably one of the toughest people I know, down in chains. On Amelies command. I couldn't rush over or check if he's okay yet, Amelie is still drawing us to her. Like moths to a flame.

"What did you do?!Answer me, damm it!" Shane screamed at her. He probably would have grabbed her if he wasn't busy with supporting Michael. She didn't even turn around to reply, she said something that sounded like. "He brought this on himself" And got into the intimidating car, that drove away, leaving Myrnins car with a smashed post-box on his front window. It actually looked like an assassination attempt gone wrong. It didn't take long for the pull to be gone, and as soon as it faded, releasing our bodies we both let out a sigh of relief. It's like acting against your senses, being trapped by an imaginary pull. I immediately rushed to Michael as Hiram just stood up and watched.

"Mikey? Where's Eve?Bro?" he was nearly done with the silver chains, where the chains touched his skin, angry, deep marks followed and it looked like he had them on a while. If I had a weak stomach or had, in fact eaten, I probably have thrown up at this point.

A sigh of relief went through Michael as the last of the chains were taken off, and a morbid fear appeared in his eyes. I haven't seen him look this scared, ever. Not even when Frank had broken in and attacked him. He tried to stand up, but a blur presented a hand on his shoulder. Myrnin. He looked oddly calm, and knowing him, probably scheming inside.

"I...I have to get her" Michaels words were barely a sound. Shane mirrored his fear, and looked at him in silence. At this point Hiram tried to back away, to return wherever he came from. Acting on instinct, I grabbed his elbow. Huh. So ghosts can touch each other.

"You can't go now! We need you" I shouted.

"No, they don't need me, you need me. Michael will recover and I don't care what happens to the loud Goth girl" He curled his lip at the word Goth, all kindness he showed, gone.

"He'll get killed getting her back! Please, at least try to tell him I'm here, I want to help!" I was holding him by his shirt now, yanking and twisting, just to keep my hold on him.

Michael was shaking and Myrnin handed him an opaque sports bottle. She never noticed it but he was covered in tiny bites, all oozing blood. She hoped he didn't lose too much, and the chains didn't exactly help.

"Get off me, woman, before I put you in your place! He may be killed, but that's his choice, not mine." He looked astounded at my attack and shoved me off.

"Pretty sure you don't want anyone else apart from a glass to own this house, it's been in the family for generations hasn't it?" I struck a chord with him; he seemed astounded at my words.

"Fine, but only to tell him you're here" He sounded disgruntled. I turned my attention back to the trio, who were waiting for Michael to finish his drink.

"Thanks, but before I go get Eve, there's something you should know Shane "He stood up, using the wall and Myrnins hand as support. He squarely faced Shane and it seemed it took a lot for him to say it.

"When it got...us it, the thing, laughed, and said how much fun it or he..had while it killed Claire." Those words came out as a rush, and he looked at Shane, who had his hands clenched, anger and danger radiating from his body.

"We go, we find him, we take Eve and we kill him" he said bluntly. He was gathering weapons as he spoke, but Myrnin stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder. That was weird, even for Myrnin, but I could see the loss in his eyes. He would stop them, he would, because it's hopeless.

"Shane, we have been fighting these things for centuries, they are as old as vampires, you shouldn't try" Myrnin hung his head; those probably were the wisest and sanest words he has spoken. Ever.

Shane looked at the open door, and then at Myrnin. "She's all that I had, and Eve is all that Michael has left. I wouldn't wish the same fate on anyone, at least I'll go down fighting for her" hearing those words, they awoke a fire in me. He was my Shane, and I was alive, sort of. He isn't going to go and get himself killed, even how noble the cause. Not him, or Michael for Eve, we can figure this out. Together.

They both got ready, with Myrnin shaking his head and shouting after them. "Fools! Even Amelie can't take them down, how do you expect to win?"That stopped them in their tracks, but Shane just scoffed and headed for the door. That did it. All the hurt, all the pain of watching him be, the jealousy of watching Eve and Michael comfort each other, and the fear of Shane never coming back, the fear of being left alone, I let it all out, screaming in frustration. It was like a rush that filled me, a power, as ancient alchemy symbols flashed on my arms and the door swung closed so bad, it made Michael jump and left cracks in the wall. I sank to the floor and just glared at Hiram.

"Try"

Michaels POV

It was so quick. We were about to go but the door just shut. I heard as it whistled through the air, the harsh contact it made with the frame, as the cracks in the wall spread. In the crack, there was a faint green glow, and it faded as I watched. Suddenly Myrnin ran forward and _cackled _it was such a strange sound. He danced around the door, his bunny slippers flopping in the air. He just turned to Shane gave him a crazy grin.

"Pay up, I told you she still may be here" he ran down to the couch and pulled out a device full of gears and started to walk around. Did he mean Claire? But...it couldn't be. She couldn't be trapped, could she? I remembered in agony, watching everyone, having their life as I lived mine in secret, if she's trapped, she doesn't even have that.

I looked at Shane, but all he said was "Its green. Like last time. It's green." Myrnin hearing this pulled him into a conversation, something about energy or whatnot. I didn't speak science, but he didn't seem to be in it, Shane kept glancing at the door, as if it'll do it again. I understood his bewilderment. But I still couldn't get over mine. It was so quick, my heart broke all over again as I couldn't do anything to save her, I tried, but that nasty laugh entered my head, mocking me. I shut my eyes and recalled him taking _her_. My Eve.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think!I would appreciate it a lot :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, just want to thank for the support and the comments, they really did help me. Also, for this chapter, the bits in italic are Michaels flash backs of what happened earlier on at the movies . Enjoy :)**

* * *

Michaels POV

I didn't want to fall to pieces, right here in front of them, and I knew Myrnin could hear every damn breath I took. I couldn't help it but remember...

_In true Morganville style, there were only a few people in the actual screen room. Before going in I could sense they were human. I had to take precautions with Eve since we got engaged, and I could take three humans, so could she._

_We snuggled up on the seats, her head on my shoulder, and popcorn in her lap. The ads started to roll, encouraging residents to donate blood. Eve shuddered beside me. Claire used to do that. But she needed this, to get away from the house. So did I._

I shook my head. Eve needs me, and we need to sort out a plan. I tried to stand but wounds made me to tumble right back. If I was older, I would have healed by now, it takes time for younger vamps, I guess that's why they don't like to make new ones.

"We need to sort out a plan, care to join us Mikey boy?" Shane called from the kitchen, obviously not wanting to be alone. I grunted and slid up the wall. I was better, the stake wounds were healing up, and the silver was nearly gone. But there was a bigger wound inside of me that was hurting.

_It was halfway through the movie. Eve was looking at the werewolves on the screen and she turned to me._

_"Man, they really need to go to a beauty salon" We both laughed, but the three other humans didn't seem to like it, so she just glared at them. That's when the screaming began. Eve couldn't hear it yet, but it was all around us, vibrating off the walls, increasing in frequency. She felt me stiffen at her side, and I just pointed towards the exit. I remember getting up, I remember Eves wide eyes, as someone drove a stake just below my heart_.

I stumbled into the kitchen to find Myrnin pacing. He turned to me and handed me more blood. I took it without hesitation and drained it. I felt as it sped up the healing process, travelling through my system, renewing and repairing my tissue.

"Look, those things that took your Shreve, they have been killing vampires for centuries "Myrnin paced again.

"Eve. It's Eve. And really? Centuries? Those..Things, they didn't look like humans at all. Or people..." I remembered as they formed, as they attacked my only reason for existence. I sighed and went back again.

_I woke up with a dull ache, my body numb. The movie was still playing and Eve was right in front of me. I tried to stand up but something poked at me. I turned around to notice the humans standing behind me, stakes and silver in hand. I felt my eyes glow red as I positioned myself in front of Eve._

_"Why? Can't you just leave us alone? I will kill you if you get in my way "My fangs dropped, and Eve gasped. They weren't the danger, the thing at the entrance was. I couldn't explain it. It was a walking body of water, and it was heading towards us. It seemed to gloat at us, at the easy prey, dismissing the humans._

_"Ah, the youngest of Amelies bloodline, you will come in useful" It strode towards us, and I couldn't escape, something was holding me in place. Stakes. Several of them, fixing me in place. Eve screamed behind me and I screamed for her to go. She will survive. She has to._

_The humans backed away, just pawns, as it advanced. I hissed, loudly, and tried to attract its attention so Eve could leave. She didn't. It was like one of those slow motion nightmares, ones where you are never fast enough, where it doesn't matter how loud you shout, they don't hear you. That's what it felt like. The thing rolled over the humans, and they just disappeared, melted and became a part of the creature._

_"Eve! Go, leave me! Just go!" I screamed more in agony than pain. She tried to yank the stakes out but, they were too deep and there was no time as the centre of attention got dragged to the creature. _

_"No. I don't care what happens, we stick together" she stuck out her chin, tears streaming down her face. This new danger was deadly, and Eve had no chance. More started to appear at the doorway, and my hope diminished. She tried throw silver at the thing, but it was too quick. There was no escape. The pain was unbearable and I sank to my knees. The thing just laughed and slithered closer as Eve held my hand._

_"We will have fun, as much as I had killing the only threat to me in her own home. What was her name?" He seemed to gloat and looked directly at us. Then I knew. Claire. He killed Claire._

_"You-You-"Eve stopped talking and looked down in panic. Something started to pool at her feet, soaking through my jeans. It was like tiny bites, tiny scalpels tearing at me. I looked up, not giving him the satisfaction of watching us in pain. I squeezed her hand and shot a hopeful smile._

_"I love you "I whispered. She seemed to cry even more, and squeezed back. The thing just scoffed at us and came even closer, surrounded by its followers._

_"Well, this is interesting, tell you what, I'll take her and you bring Amelie to me. Or she'll end up worse than Claire" He seemed to be confident as one of his minions advanced towards Eve. I growled, and slashed at the thing, putting my energy in it. It was no use, it just attached to me, taking more blood, but not enough to kill. Eve screamed and tried to drag the thing off, but it was hurting her too._

_"Il just do this myself, then" He just picked her up, thrashing and screaming, and a final command followed._

_"Leave him outside, Amelie or the sun will find him."_

And Amelie found me, took out the stakes, but tied me up, since all I wanted to do was run and look for her. I mulled this over as Shane looked at me.

"You okay man?" he knew it was a stupid question. I shook my head and looked at Myrnin.

"That thing, the leader, he wants Amelie, and I don't care but I'm going-"

"No! He will not take our queen that is our final hope, you hear me?" Myrnin growled. I didn't have the energy to fight back or change his opinion.

"Look, it already killed people, they have to act, or do something." Shane looked hopeful as he glared at Myrnin. He just returned the same look, but crazier and with teeth.

"Perhaps, but you will have to tell me everything" This time, he was looking at me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and do tell me what you think :) Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it :) I have a few assessments coming up and I probably wont update as regularly as usual, but I will try to update again as soon as possible. **

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers especially Claire Collins, Call of the Rain,lovelife05 and clyrnin forever, for being here from the beginning :) *hugs***

**Anyways, I'let you get on with the chapter**

* * *

Myrnins POV

Personally, I really didn't care about Shreve. I had higher tasks to take care of like bring Claire back and remember to feed Bob, he's a big boy now. But Michael wouldn't budge from the subject. I guess he realizes that I take no interest in her, since she is neither a vampire or useful to me like Claire was, and will be.

"But we have to get her back, Myrnin, you don't understand" Michael pleaded. My presence probably the only reason he hasn't bolted and tried to get her back singlehandedly. He looked a bit like a younger version of me, chasing after someone he loved; I remember the times Ada was in trouble, the times I had to rescue her. Love. And still, she visits me, in a sense. Not a ghost and not a spirit either, just passing through as she called it. She hasn't visited in a while, probably because of Claire, oh how she despises Claire. But I can't help it, she's my assistant, and assistants in Morganville are not found easily.

"I presume the haunting presence hasn't made itself clear enough. I am your elder, and you will listen. We will not go and retrieve your mate until we have gained numbers and experience, presumably, Claire." I stated clearly as I set up my latest contraption. Quite a beauty, really. It probably looked like ghost hunting gear, and it wasn't far away from that description.

"Look, Michael, McCrakula's right, you couldn't take them on alone, Amelie can't take them on, and we should at least listen to the house." Shane huffed. I knew it was hard for him to admit my rightfulness, and I knew he wanted her back more than I did. But I didn't quite like the name.

"You could help me, or waste time with chitter-chatter" I loved words like that, and I knew Claire finds them humorous. I flashed them a crazy smile and sped upstairs, to her bedroom.

The door hasn't been open in a while, and I could hear the grumbles of the boys downstairs, commenting on my departure. I didn't care, and as soon as I stepped into the room, a wave of familiarness flooded through me. Her scent was everywhere, even though it wasn't fresh. I wandered through the abandoned bedroom, not letting previous memories flood. The glass house has a rich history, of residents and well...accidents. Seems it's always centred around the craziness. Maybe it just had a bad history of residents. Maybe not.

My quest was to find something that could act as a part of her, something that she had a link to. I guess that Bob the spider could be a candidate, since he sees her as a mother figure. I started to go through her bookshelves, finding a physics book she has lately read. That would do, she always seemed attached to physics. There were quite a few pictures, and I found one of her with all her friends, all smiles beaming, having a jolly good time by the looks of it. I pushed down the feelings of wariness and added it to the pile.

Overcame by the pain, I couldn't stop the pounding in my head, that's what happens when one forgets to feed often, a dry throat, a bad temper, and a headache. None the matter, food will have to wait, but a part of me, the caged beast, scoffed at the offer of refrigerated blood, and craved the joys of the hunt.

Shanes POV

The promise of having Claire back was just unbelievable. But I guess that was Morganville's speciality. Myrnin dashed upstairs, muttering something about finishing touches, to his mess of a machine. To me it looked like someone welded pieces of metal together, added a leaver and a massive screw. Well at least he knew what he was doing. I hope.

"Did you say something?"Michael asked as he poked his head from the kitchen door. He seemed paler than usual, and I swear, as soon as we get Claire back, we will get Eve. She deserves that.

"No bro, you must be hearing things, wouldn't be the first time" I joked. Vampire hearing, he probably can hear Myrnin muttering upstairs, probably concerned at the lack of slippers in this household.

"Ah well...snack? I know how much you love sandwiches "He winked. I knew he was trying, and a sandwich didn't sound too bad right now.

"Be a dear and grab me a coke as you do" I batted my eyelashes at him, following his bravado. Its always fun to mess around with Mikey, it brings the world back to normal for a few moments.

"Yes, dear!" he said in a high soprano voice. I winced at the pitch, he seriously sounded like a 10 year old girl. It didn't help that he was playing housewife. I paced as Mikey busied himself in the kitchen, channelling his inner Eve as he took care of everyone, providing food and drinks. Man, I wish Claire could see him now, she probably just laugh at him and his lack of masculinity.

Was it right? To bring Claire back? As much as I love her, I questioned my sanity of the thought. What if she moved on to wherever people go to after death, what if she isn't stuck in this house? I know Claire and she would have tried by now, to show any sings of her presence...but again the past few days have been spooky. How Monica got booted off the porch, and the door slamming. Green. All green.

A crash and a moan came from the kitchen, even if it was quiet, in this silent house, no noise came unnoticed. I rushed in the kitchen, to find Mikey slumped on the floor, glass all around him, and his head in his hands. I did the most reasonable thing I could do. I approached him slowly, since you could never know with vampires, to make my presence known.

"Mikey? Whats wrong?" again, cautiously as ever. A million thoughts passed through my mind at light speed. Was he having an episode? A nervous breakdown? Just as I ran out of questions, Myrnin appeared.

"Well, we're set up, you should really stop this tea party you have, I'm hurt I'm not invited" He pouted, sprouting nonsense as usual. I gave him a deadly serious glare.

"Well, we do have to hurry things along "He eyed the blood bag Michael set out with deadly eyes. Eww. Just as he was about to walk out, Michael started to speak.

"Voices...they're speaking to me" He looked up with troubled eyes, all joking aside. My first instinct was to laugh, but the draft that passed through the house next had me shivering.

Normal has crashed around us.

* * *

**Sorry to leave a cliffy, but I WILL try to update again soon, whenever I have time in the next few crazy weeks. Again, I would like to thank you for reading and reviewing, they give me that boost of confidence to write more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like everyone for waiting patiently for this chapter. I would like to thank my reviewers for following the story. :) I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**In this chapter, both Michael's and Claire's POV happen at the same time. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Michaels POV

Shane looked at me as if I had told him that I wanted to eat his face off. I don't think Claire would forgive me if I did. I was still on the floor and still wearing my blood-stained T-shirt, probably contrasting my pale skin. I must have dropped everything that I set up, along with the sandwich.

I didn't really know what was going on and seconds passed since the voice had appeared. I hear that voice before, when I was trapped here, I remember as it told me of my demise, the curse of being stuck in this house forever. If the voice didn't make things freaky enough, the draft that passed through the house had my hairs standing up. It wasn't a normal summer breeze, it was violent, building up from the smallest whisper, blowing paper everywhere. It didn't seem to be natural, and I'm pretty sure that the door is shut.

_Michael..Mich..ael.._

It whispered in my head, making me look around blindly. I didn't notice it but Myrnin and Shane were saying something, drowned out by the wind whistling in my ears and the persistent whispering. I do not respond to the voice, nor did I try. I just tried to gather my thoughts as Myrnins bunny slippers flapped in the wind.

_Listen…trouble.._

The words sailed through my head, they didn't make sense, I couldn't place the voice nor the words, but it seemed like a late warning. I stood up, trying to listen to the conversation taking place.

"You what? When? Who LET you?" Shane screamed, his eyes glazed over, fighting back the welled up tears.

"It needed to happen sooner or later and well, I HAVE done this before, boy" Myrning responded. He flashed a dangerous smile, making Shane to take a step back, as papers were starting to pick up. I didn't even know what they were talking about, it all sounded like gibberish anyway.

"What now? What's with the wind?" I demanded to get answers, since it seemed that I missed the delightful topic. Again, my head started to hurt.

"I just took Claire's body back, it's to make her live again" He growled. He was still on that, trying to get her back. I shuddered, I wondered how he pulled it off, but it's Myrnin, and he always gets the job done. Whatever the cost.

_Listen…._

That voice, it was bothering me again. I couldn't hold it in, my sheer frustration at this character. He sounded like an old man, but it wasn't always about appearances. I snapped, ignoring the on-going debate that was bound to be relentless.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I roared loudly. Shane flinched at my words, looking at me as if I lost my mind. I didn't care, crazier things have happened in Morganville. I backed away from the kitchen and went to the living room. It seemed that Myrning has decorated it with his machinery, along with a few items. A book and a picture, linked to a ring into the machine like a giant circuit, leaving four large gaps between the wires.

_Hiram..we have a connection…blood…flesh…bone…friend…trouble…_

The on-going monologue continued in my head. Hiram? The first Glass? It would make sense, just a little bit since we are related and I used to be a ghost here, but is this even possible? At that moment Shane walked into the room, took a quick look and faced me.

"What voices Mikey? There's no-one here apart from us…but Myrnin...He has her body." Shane gulped. I knew it was hard for him and I felt his shock, to have the body of someone you love. Well, that would break me. And I'm pretty sure he's handling this way better than I would have.

"Look, this is gonna sound crazy but I need you to believe me" I looked at him, focusing on his eyes and waiting to continue until he nodded. "Look, Shane, my ancestor is talking to me, I would appreciate if Myrnin would keep it down, it's hard as it is" He looked sympathetic and then a grin flashed across his face. That's the Shane I knew.

"Just hurry up, and tell me what he says, I'll go get Myrnin" He turned around to go but Myrnin blurred in front of him.

"Shit" Shane jumped back, colliding into me. I didn't see him coming either, but it didn't scare me as it should have. Myrnin just looked amused and put a finger to his lips, letting me concentrate. I nodded back and plunged into my brain, looking for any signs of communication.

_Claire…too late….left…wasting effort.._

It didn't make sense, shock rolled through my body. Were we too late? How? We couldn't be, we need her…She always held us together and we need her for Eve. So I shouted back.

"It doesn't make sense. What about the flashes of green and Myrnin and her presence?" I shouted into empty air. It seemed that the wind had calmed down and has weakened.

_Passed on….too….weak…_

I growled and stared at Shane, who was shaking from my words, only guessing the multiple answers from my reaction. It seemed that Myrning had gone to his machine, fiddling and muttering under his breath. I wouldn't give up on Claire, no-one would, and if it was someone else, she would have done the same thing. So I looked at the room around me, mess everywhere and growled,low and menacing, just loud enough to hear.

"Where is she?" My tone dark and dangerous. I could feel my jaw clenching from my rage at this man and his explanation. There must be something to it.

_Gone... Passed... On.._

The voice replied, emphasising words as if I was an angry toddler, ready to throw a tantrum. It annoyed me, I could sense it wasn't the whole truth but I didn't get a moment's notice as Myrnin placed Claire's body on the floor. She looked grey, her lips blue, and too pale for my liking. She was wearing a light blue dress, the one that Eve bought her while we were in Dallas. I felt Shane stiffen, his hand reaching for my shoulder to steady himself. I didn't know what Myrning was doing, but I didn't look back.

"What did he tell you?" Shane asked, trying to control himself as his words spilled out, eager and curious.

"He ah….he told me she'd gone Shane, but.." He looked at me, range filling his eyes. His hands clenching into fists. That's when the wind started again, higher and more powerful than before, whipping my hair back with high force. I looked back to Myrnin whose smile dropped as blood appeared on his hands.

"Start the machine"

Claire's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Hiram, he was lying to Michael. And I couldn't do anything about it. They were in the kitchen, whilst Michael sat clutching his head in pain. Shane was looking around, wide eyed, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Michael, she's gone, go leave" Hiram whispered in fury. I couldn't believe he would do this, didn't he want me away? So that I wouldn't bother him? He looked happy, as if this has all to entertaining for him. I couldn't stand it, to be here, not doing anything about it. I couldn't even think of living here, forever, with him prowling around, his power-hungry eyes glancing at Shane and Michael. I couldn't stand the tension of what was going to happen next so I did the most logical thing of all. I tackled him.

He shrieked in fury as I straddled him and pinned him down, pulling his hair with my free hand. He squirmed and screamed at me, causing Michael to clutch his head in pain. As he tried to kick me off, he screamed some more, but I hadn't release he was still screaming at Michael.

"Let go, you brat! Listen! Trouble!" he screamed, pulling his knees up and using his hands to claw my face. But he couldn't get close enough. So we struggled for a while until Michael replied. And of course, it caught me off-guard. He knocked me over and kicked me in the head. Hard. I staggered and felt some sort of energy go, as if I had been controlling it.

"Listen! I'm Hiram glass and we have a connection. You're a descendant of my flesh and blood, and your friend here is trouble" He looked gleefully at me as he started to attack me again. Blurred vision didn't have a chance against him as he clawed at my face. I screamed in agony, kicking at him.

"Claire left, she left, and passed on, you really shouldn't waste anymore effort on her" He smiled some more and kept me pinned as I screamed for him not to listen. I couldn't see what was happening but I didn't understand his motives. How could he be so strong?

He looked down at me in mock pity as I squirmed under his grasp. "Well, seems like you'll have to keep me company here, forever." He smiled at me, and repulsion passed through me. Never, I wouldn't stay with that creep, I couldn't. I heard Michael saying something again, but through the roaring in my ears, I couldn't make it out.

"Oh, she's just passed on, she's just too weak" He seemed to be enjoying this, his crazy power trip. If I wasn't a ghost, something would have probably be broken most of my bones, but it seemed I put my energy elsewhere.

As Michael asked again, something changed, the whole mood just turned toxic and deadly as pure range emitted from the living room.

"She's gone! Get it into your head she passed on!" He seemed to be frustrated, trying to convince him of his lies. He just left me in the hall and walked to the boys. I could hear Shanes voice in the background of a soft whisper. I didn't know what to do, could I walk?

Of course I can, I'm a ghost for crying out loud. I'm not letting my life go without a fight. I came into the living room and saw Hiram crouched over my body, whispering things into Shanes ear. I could stand him being near Shane, and I felt a powerful force go through me. My arms flashed but I ignored them and moved towards Hiram, just to end it all.

My hair was lifted and it felt as if I were flying. Things were flying all around me, the boys gasped in surprise at the chilly wind. All that mattered was that Hiram would be gone, for good. And unleashing that power on him as he stood, unaware of my approach, felt as if I pressed a release button. He screamed and clawed at my face once again, but this time he didn't miss. With the last push of power, I pushed him out, out through the window, and he just turned to ash, as he belonged. He couldn't live outside the house.

I kneeled and felt exhausted. I felt the flurry of activity as they rushed around the machine, but all I noticed were the scars from the fight and I inwardly groaned. Nail marks and scratch marks, all bleeding slightly. Nothing a ghost wouldn't get over.

Just about as I was to get up, I hear voices. Myrnin.

"It'll work, she'll be back here soon, just sit where I told you and don't let go" He sounded serious.

I didn't bother to look up, but I felt a humming coming from their direction, and before I knew it, I floated towards my body.

Eves POV

It was cold and damp. I couldn't bring myself to think of Michael. He had to be alright, and I had faith in him he would come back. I was prisoner in a room. No bed, nothing not even windows, just small vents in the floor.

I was lucky to be alive; at least they didn't submerge me like the guys at the movies. I shuddered; he must be keeping his promise, not hurting me too much, just the odd pool of water to scare me.

I must have looked like an idiot in a black puffy dress and my combat boots. I bet my hair and makeup were ruined from all the water and the damp. Again, I shivered remembering their stings as held me, and pushed me in here. The main villain over here kept checking on me. He was as bad as the joker from batman, revealing his plans to me; I guess I'm not meant to leave here with that information.

The thought was grim but true, and I couldn't do anything but watch as a figure emerged from the vents.

* * *

**I hope you thought this chapter was interesting, even as it was longer than my other ones :) Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know its been ages since my last update, but I really didn't have time to update, as much as I wanted to. I blame exams.**

**I want to thank the reviewers and those following the story, for bearing with me through this process.**

**Shout-out to new reviewer SickRose! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. The words in italics are characters speaking using their mind o.0 enjoy!**

* * *

Claire's POV

I didn't realize what was happening. As I floated towards the corpse, too weak to fight, too damaged to do anything about it. The room before me swayed and shifted, objects blurring and disappearing. I only registered the three figures, all sitting in a circle, surrounding the body. The 3 men had cords tied around their wrists, joined together in a circuit, with odd objects and a machine between them. I noticed the same cords were wrapped around her wrists, looking odd among her pale skin tone. I should know it was me but, this stranger looked peaceful and, well it's hard to compare myself with myself.

I floated closer, a numbing feeling coming over me, lulling me into sleep, for me to fall under its influence. Inches above my body, I saw red. It blossomed and bloomed over the pale dress. A pair of pale hands flashed underneath me, to press on the wound.

"She's bleeding! How's that possible? Is it that damn machine?" Michael shouted. It was strangely comical to see him sitting there, looking worried as Myrnin mopped me up.

"This happened before I turned it on, remember?" Myrnin screeched, grabbing more tissue as he tried to control himself. I remember, before Michael told him…to turn it on. After Hiram, after he clawed me…and kicked me. A shudder ran through me as I tried to stay upright, to control my shaking form, as my wounds throbbed inside.

"Shane! Stay there! It just needs to warm up; you're not helping anyone by breaking contact." Again, he screeched, his eyes flashing red. More objects disappeared. More of my sight became blind spots. They were disappearing before my eyes, turning into a white nothingness. I didn't know what was happening; frankly I was too tired to figure it out, the riddles and the mysteries of this place, the machine and the pains.

I doubled over in agony, as I reached for my neck. It was like I was dying, all over again, my soul being torn open, my neck being broken. I could barely hang on, but this didn't stop from the pain spreading. It travelled to my face, again, the sensation of claws, just whispering over my skin, as it shredded my cheek. Everything around me faded, transformed into a brilliant white landscape.

I blocked everything out, every single memory that was out to get me, there to hurt me that reduced me to be here, only a whimper in the nothingness.

…..

I have no idea how long I had been lying there. The pain didn't stop, but a new sensation has made itself known. Pressure. Just a little bit of pressure on my shoulder, just enough to make itself known. I didn't move, sensing another threat, another memory. When have I become this caged animal? Scared of every mention of human life

I slowly and painfully rolled over, to be greeted by 3 anxious faces. Their faces seemed to drop as they took me in, the sight that has become me. My cheek was still flowing, if only reduced by the pressure of my hand. My head too, from the kicks, hurt like hell and the feeling of light-headness flooded me. My hair was a tangled mess, and my dress stained in blood. I looked like a survivor of a major attack.

_Claire? Are you there? _A tentative voice asked, laced with concern and love. Even as no-one has moved their mouths to make the sounds, I Knew it came from Shane. While the two others stayed behind, he approached, looking me over and wincing at the bruises.

_Claire? We're here to help you. To bring you back._ Again, his tone upset me. It carried all of its longings, and the hope as it echoed around the nothingness. I didn't respond, I didn't want to cause anymore hurt or loss. I still didn't know what was happening, why they were here, how this is all possible. I turned to the person who most likely would have the answer.

"How?" my voice barely a whisper, directed at Myrnin. All of them were crowding around me, to get a better look, to help, somehow. Michael's eyes were full of concern, his eyes sparkling as he held back his tears. He's been through a lot, and I returned a small smile. That's all I could afford.

_The machine. It worked Claire, we're going to get you back. Shane will start. _He grinned like a school boy, happy at my survival but his eyes clouding over me and my shyness.

Shane approached slowly and sat down next to me. It was weird to be next to him, but my fear and the spreading pain stopped me from hugging him. What if this is a dream? What if I finally moved on, wherever we go after death? I couldn't ask these questions as Shane carefully brought my hands up, away from my face with the smallest of smiles. I didn't know what he was doing, but he carefully moved down to my wrists, giving me a jolt.

A rush of energy, as if I was drinking him. His memories of me flooded through, of how we first met, the first kiss, the awkwardness of me being younger than him, the times we spent at common grounds, how he would beat me at video games…it was all too much. I couldn't bear this, this reminder of my life. It only made me want to howl more, to escape this torture, for it was the good times that were worth living for.

He backed away, his face ashen, and as Myrnin placed his hand on his shoulder, he just…disappeared. Like the pieces of furniture, pixelating before my very eyes. I didn't know what to do but look around wildly, as Myrnin stepped forward.

_We will all take turns. Shane gave the least for he has less, since he is human. You need this to come back, for all of you to come back. _Again, he smiled, not flashing the fangs back or anything as he let Michael step up.

Michael looked rugged and tired a shadow of what he really is. He, the same as Shane, wrapped around his cool hands around my wrist, giving up his energy. Again, memories flashed, mostly when I moved into the glass house, then the last, as he held Eve, as she cried over me. I was a spectator among these thoughts, watching from the background, as I usually do. Sensing my sadness, he pulled away and sighed. I couldn't do anything but try to make it all right.

"It'll work out Michael, It always does" I whispered, my voice louder this time. He looked at me and smiled, vanishing like Shane had. Only this time, as he vanished, his smile remained.

I looked over at Myrnin as he was looking around. He seemed to be fascinated by the nothingness around him. Precious time slipped as I sat there, waiting for something to happen.

_Intriguing .I would have guessed your mind to be…more cramped. But this. This is heaven. We can't all be crazy. _ With that, he dashed forward, hands around my wrist as he fed me energy. His own energy. It wasn't like Michaels, strong and pure, it also wasn't like Shane's, which was full of emotion, and Myrnins was dark and mysterious, much more concentrated than the others. No memories flashed, only a tiny glimpse of Ada, as he pulled his hand away.

_That should be enough for you. See you on the other side. _He too, left me, like the others, his bunny slippers mocking me as he left, but there was nothing special about being left here, alone, in the nothingness. As I mulled over what happened, the pain soaring, I laid back and closed my eyes.

…

It was hard. I never felt like this before, nor did I know the how hard it was to live. I had to take breaths to steady myself and to be mentally stable. I felt my body respond to the oxygen, I felt the subtle beating of my heart and the churn of my stomach. I didn't try to move yet, to get up or open my eyes, but a large ringing voice forced me from my slumber.

As I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of utter love from Shane, and utter panic from the rest. It seems like my wounds weren't imaginary after all.

* * *

**Well, there you go, Claire is back!Yay! I'l try to update in a few days but in the meantime review! Let me know what you think, hope it wasn't too horrible. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 10! Cant believe we're that far in the story already. I would like to thank you for all the reviews and the love for the last chapter, we'r nearly on 40 reviews! I thought I'be lucky to get 10 for the whole story since its my first fanfic.**

**This chapter isn't something that I usually write, since it includes fluff and my first ever kissing scenes! And it also gets a bit..weird and dark, so just to warn you guys! Enjoy! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!x**

* * *

Shanes POV

She's back. My little Claire is back. Joy rushed through me, a feeling I haven't felt in a while. Looking at her now, bruised and broken on the floor, I knew it was a long way from being okay, but it really was a miracle. I was the only one who was smiling; Michael and Myrnin were looking at her in shock, at her bruises and her damaged face. All I wanted to do was to cuddle her, to comfort her and make it all better.

I clawed at the cables around my wrists, noticing how the others were already out of them. They were of some sort of rubber material, and knowing Myrnin, I really didn't want to know.

"Mikey! Help me get these off!" I shouted as soon as he was out of his restraints. His blue eyes flashed up, his face paler than it usually is. I knew they gave more than me, but I didn't know it would affect them this much, I guess bringing someone back would have this affect. I was the first to come back from that world, whatever it was, and I've been waiting patiently for them to come back, watching Claire for any signs of life.

Mikey reached over and swiped at the cords, they were gone with a satisfying sound. As soon as they were gone, I jumped up and scrambled towards Claire, whose eyes were fluttering open. We were crouching over her, taking in her presence. Her cheek was raw, it looked like someone had scratched her violently, her neck looked odd and there was something else I couldn't place about her. I came closer, not to startle her, just holding her gaze with my eyes. Slowly, I let my fingers trace over her face, over her wound, lingering on her lips and travelling down to her neck. I could feel her steady pulse beneath my fingertips and bending down slowly, I kissed her forehead, the contact I have craved for so long. I didn't notice I was crying until a tear dropped down on her cheek, which I wiped away quickly. Claire's lips parted, taking in a very real breath, but a sound of pain escaped from her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but she clearly needs medical attention" Myrnin put in coldly, not liking the exchange that happened between us. I glanced over to him and nodded, I didn't want to get on his nerves, or to give him a reason to snack on me. I moved, but not too far away, just next to her, and took her hand and held it. Michael smiled at me, a weak smile and dashed to the kitchen. I get it; I already saw Myrnins eyes flash red.

Myrnin came closer, and without hesitation, felt her neck. I let out a sound of annoyance, taking precaution with the vampire. He just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure it's fractured, an improvement from before. For the other wounds… I'm no expert, but I'll call Theo. Nice to have you back Claire" And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out, fishing his phone out in the process. I guess I expected more craziness from him, but it's hard to tell with McCrakula.

I turned my attention back to Claire, who was watching me with concern, taking shallow breaths and trying to sit up.

"No, honey, lay down, don't want you to bruise more." I lowered her gently down on the ground, grabbing a pillow behind me to place under her head. She just gave me a crooked smile and gently put her head on the pillow.

"Hey" she choked out. My smile grew bigger at her voice. I haven't heard it in so long, over the weeks I had to cope with the memories of her, but they soon began to fade…But being with her now, the all came back. Every single one of them. The way her soft lips would brush mine and the sound of her laughter. I missed her.

"Hey, sleepyhead" I tried to control my voice. I didn't want her to worry about me, that's my job. I wouldn't let my voice betray me as I kept up the conversation, marvelling at the sound of her voice.

"Great to see you…you really scared me back there" I whispered, leaning so close to her ear so only she could hear. She shivered under my breath, causing butterflies to explode in my stomach. As much as I loved her and wanted more time, she needed help. A quick look around told me no-one was here.

"I don't know…what that was" she sighed. I knew it was taking her a lot of effort to keep up the conversation, but I was scared if I let her fall asleep…she wouldn't come back. Like the last time. I couldn't take that chance.

"It doesn't matter…All that matters that we're here, together." I couldn't stop myself. I needed this and I could tell she needed this too. I slowly cupped her face, and ever so gently, pressed my lips on hers. Moving our lips together, against one another, a sudden fierce, fire erupted, a hunger awakened. I moved my hands to her hair, brushing the tangles with my fingers as her hot breath washed over me. I surrendered myself to her, deepening the kiss and letting her explore me all over again. Nothing existed outside of us, of our little bubble. Her lips responded to my fire, to our desire as she returned with the same need, nipping at my bottom lip, which just made me growl.

Of course, it had to be ruined, as Myrnin pranced in the room, clearing his throat.

"Do excuse me, but Dr Goldman will be along shortly." With that, he sat down on the couch and glanced at Claire. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but the interruption angered me. Couldn't he wait more? He just had to interrupt. Glowering at Myrnin, I didn't move away from Claire, just returned to holding her hand.

Michael walked in, his eyes dancing at the sight before him. He liked to see Myrnin annoyed, and sat down on the armchair closest to us. He was about to speak as a knock came at the door. Claire stiffened and one word escaped her lips that had Michael frozen.

"Magnus"

Eves POV

I waited as the puddle of water, and other things, came out of the vent and formed before me. He used to use the door, but I guess he knew this scared me more. I couldn't get over the way these things looked. All slimy and gross, like something that would live at the bottom of the ocean, surrounded by seaweed.

He always took his time to arrange himself. I bet he did it on purpose. As my brain screamed at me, to comprehend the sight before my eyes, all I could do was sit and tremble, pretending to be invisible.

"Don't be scared little girl" he came closer and flashed his rotting teeth at me. Ugh. I guess its time to see the dentist.

"Why do you keep me here! I'm clearly not as good as a vampire to you!" I shouted. I knew what he was up to. He was keeping a few of them in water, I was as they carried me in, and as the echoes of the draugs voices travelled down the vents.

"Merely insurance. But we do get so lonely" He advanced towards me. I pressed as much of myself as I could next to the wall, shrinking in the corner. He just crouched down next to me, if you could call it that. I didn't say anything as his colourless eyes stared at me.

"You remind me of someone I knew…back when I was a vampire" His voice filled the room with horrible images, but the statement shocked me more…vampire? What?

"You do remind me of her, she and her pale make-up, different than the others, always…peculiar" He carried on. I couldn't escape as some of him slithered over my legs, drawing blood as he went on.

"The draug were after us…and they took her and killed her" he said bluntly. "But I went to look for her…and found bones. I don't remember much, but I became this…this constant reminder.." I couldn't listen anymore. Why was he telling me this? To make me feel bad? To pat him on the head and tell him it's gonna be alright?

He kept staring at me…Until he grabbed me by the shoulders. So this is the end. He's gonna suck the life out of me, reduce me to nothing. I waited for something to happen and closed my eyes, praying silently, then felt something wet on my cheek. I opened my eyes and screamed. . .Cheek. I screamed and fought, thrashing, trying not to touch more of him. I felt dead things crawl over my skin, digging deeper and little pinches where he connected with my skin. I started to cry, but this didn't slow him down.

He drew back, only to attack my mouth. It was what I imagine to kiss a fish. Dead and slimy, but without the pincers. I couldn't stand this, to have him kissing me, so I started to fight. Of course, it didn't do much good apart from my arms to be consumed in that centre of his. I took the pain, helping me to keep awake, at least he kept it a peck, not a full kiss. I endured more of this, wiggling and kicking until I felt lightheaded. I didn't know what to do but fill my head with Michael.

Just as I began to imagine Michael, he drew back, his face bloody. God. He looked impressed and continued to stare as I put my hands over my lips and the side of my face. Wet. All of it warm and wet. I could feel the steady rush of my blood, the pressure helping a little. I couldn't speak, so I glared at him.

"Well…that was new. Don't worry; you're not dying on my watch. As long as you're useful" He returned towards the vent, and I didn't notice the bandages near the edge. Did he plan this?

"Use these. Use these and you will be fed" He turned to go, but I managed to shout at him first.

"Why? Michael will have you for this! Just leave me alone!" My words carried by the echoes, rebounding and repeating themselves.

"Why? There will be no Michael soon. A little surprise awaits your household" He left. Quickly dropping to the vent below and becoming a part of it.

I gathered the bandages, and applied to my face. It couldn't do much, but sit there, taking my head in my hands and cry.

Oh, Michael. Please be safe. Protect them.

* * *

**Well then...see what I mean by weird and dark? I just had that idea and well...tell me what you thought! Did you hate it or love it? I have some sort of plans for THAT kiss, but we'l see in the next chapter soon, it all depends on your opinions :) Please review to tell me what you think, I really appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter 11

H**ey guys, I would like to thank last weeks reviewers: Call of the Rain, Clyrnin Forever,Lovelife05, Maria EduardaB,Claire Collins and Vampswolvs4L. Thanks guys, I love your support!**

**I would also like to give a shoutout to Clyrnin Forever, Lovelife05, SickRose, .75 and XxLost-In-The-EchoxX. Go check their stories out, they're great!**

**This chapter is a bit more lighthearted than the a tiny bit. I hope you enjoy since I worked hard on it!Thanks for reading guys! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!xx**

* * *

Michaels POV

Before I opened the door, I could smell it. The blood. It was different from Claire's blood that stained her clothing, this scent was muskier and more defined, carrying more flavours, all scattered across each other. Then another scent hit me. Salty and plain, it was if she was standing right next to me. I knew this scent far too well, and I could barely control my anger, could barely control myself as I opened the door, nearly ripping it from the hinges.

The sight that stood before me had me in a different kind of panic. It was Theo, and he is badly bruised. His clothes were ripped, and where rips appeared, so did a blossom of red. He had a huge gash on his forehead, as if he had been dragged through hell and back. He was leaning on his side, using the side of the house to support himself, to stop himself from toppling over. Wisps of smoke surrounded him as he stood in the ever scorching sun.

"Michael, I hear you need help?" he sounded concerned and looked sheepishly at me. Typical for him to put his patients first. I was about to welcome him, to help him, when my eyes zeroed in on his hands. There, he held a tiny glass vial, with blood. From the scent, I could tell whose it was, the salty smell of her blood and the unmistakable hint of vanilla that nearly had me chocking. I didn't move, didn't do anything as I went through all the different ways in which this could go wrong.

"Why-Why do you have Eves blood?" the question so sharp, but sounded so lifeless coming out of me. I stood there, not bothering to move, not letting him find shelter in the shadows. I could hear behind me, Shane sucking in a breath and Claire wincing in pain. Myrnins head popped over the corner, staring at Theo and me. Turning my attention back to the door, I looked at a helpless Theo.

"On my way over here, the draug attacked and decided to lure me. But I was too smart for them, and managed to escape. Before leaving, the master dropped this on the floor, calling it proof. Il explains more later, I hear someone in need." With that, he pushed past me, dropping the vial in my hand, blurring to the living room, making adjustments.

I stood there for a while, looking at the vial he has dropped into my hand. Was he torturing her? How am I supposed to get Amelie? To make her listen? As everyone else gathered in the living room, I closed the door and moved to the kitchen, arranging bandages. Pushing my curls back, a plan began to formulate in my mind.

Myrnins POV

The doctor was just in time, just as I felt a loud swishing noise from Claire. Internal bleeding? I heard it many times before, back in the days when this was a dreaded sound, a sound of a final death, as they called it. As Goldman darted to the living room, I made a note to give him a makeover, his clothes were ripped and bloody. So last century.

I followed closely behind, looking at the activity with curious eyes. I guess this is what it's like to be a part of something.

"What did you give Michael?" asked Shane, still looking at Claire; with the same expression that Bob would give when he saw his favourite snack. Love, they called it.

"He had a vial of Eves blood "sighed Claire. We all looked at her in astonishment. Shreve's blood? Wasn't Shreve captured at the super-secret hideout of the draug? Theo looked at her with amusement, and continued to feel around her body, prodding and poking at the bloody parts.

"How did you know? Never mind, I'm pretty sure you have mild internal bleeding, nothing that can't be fixed easily. I'l give you some drugs, It should go away since it isn't serious. Normally your body would recover on its own, since its only mild and not in a fatal area, this is just to speed up the process" He looked her over once more, looking at her jagged cheek. Shane looked worried as he squeezed her hand.

"You'll need stitches here and for your head…just some bandages. Nothing serious." Theo looked up to see Michael armed with bandages and other things that I didn't care about. Pulling out a needle, string and disinfectant, he got ready to stitch the wound.

"Can I stitch it? I had so much fun last time!" I pleaded Theo. He just looked at me and rolled his eyes, barely glancing from his work.

"No, Myrnin, remember last time?" He asked me. I rummaged deeply in my memories, until I found it. A vague flash of a battlefield, and me assisting Theo. I was a handsome chap back then, nothing compared to what I am now, tough. I remember Amelie not letting me fight, since it was a human war, but I did love to stitch wounds…

"It's not my fault he didn't want a pattern in his stitch. Gramma day stitches the nicest patterns in her pieces of cloths" I pouted. Just because I stitched him a pretty flower, pretty proud of it I was, until he saw it and…well it doesn't matter. I just can't stitch ever again.

Shane just looked at me like I was a lunatic and seemed to be guarding Claire from me. As if. I can take him out any day, if I wanted to. I flashed him a pointy smile and shrugged. Theo was still looking at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" He lifted his brows. Was I? I got too caught up in Claire's arrival; I forgot what I was supposed to do, since my assistant is back, there's SO much to do, I forget all the important things.

"Call Amelie, Myrnin. Remember?" Again, Claire wheezed. How did she know these things? I didn't dare ask as I dashed off to make the phone call, but it wasn't needed as the door burst open and Amelie stepped in, closing her black umbrella, followed by none the other than Oliver, who sneered at the sight of me.

She ignored me and advanced towards Claire, who was trying to sit up, since Theo wanted to stitch.

"What's happening here? I felt a disturbance in the house. Why didn't you inform me?" She looked around and I saw the mess through her eyes. Cables littered the floor, my precious machine pushed to the side. Michael, mopping up the blood on the back of Claire's head, Shane, holding her hand, Theo, who was just about to start to stitch, and Claire in the middle, bruised and bloodied.

Amelie turned on her heel to glare at me, rebounding questions at me in light speed, her eyes flashing red, clearly disturbed by something, which is the only thing that gave her true feelings away.

"Why didn't you inform me? We've been losing vampires by the hour, I thought you were dead." She looked me and Michael, and a glance at Theo had her clearly shaken. Sensing her anger and panic, Theo turned around, handing a shiny looking pill to Claire.

"I should explain everything, I just hoped you got here sooner. Just let me finish tending Claire" He turned back to his work and I couldn't help but feel sympathy as Amelie, with a clear and stern voice announced.

"You will tell me now. She can wait."

Well, bollocks.

Magnus POV

Everything was going great; the plan is in place, everything has started to fall into place, like puzzle pieces. For so long, I have craved dominance over Morganville, a town which has been in decline recently. For Amelie has been blind, we can never be defeated. Never.

As I made my way out of the vents, out into the open, towards the place where it all started, more than a thousand years ago.

* * *

**Well guys, what did you think? I couldn't leave Amelie out of it for long! Did you like the short Magnus POV? Do you want more of him? Let me know in the reviews below!Thanks :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, heres's chapter 12! I want to thank for the continued support in reviews and for you for following the story.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!Enjoy :)x**

* * *

Amelies POV

The humans all stood staring at me, as I crashed their little gathering. I looked down at Myrnin, who was crouching on the ground, hands extended towards Claire, a feral look in his eyes. Fool. She is a human, who may be smart and somewhat a help sometimes, but she is a human, and like Ada, easily replaced.

"You will tell me. She can wait" my voice echoed around the house. Michael now stood in the doorway, on his way to get more bandages. He seemed fazed at my presence, and seemed to be working something out. I innerly sneered at the thought; he is of no danger to me.

The room around me shifted, the dust hanging in the air, as if hushed by a greater presence. It seemed that I was dominating their attention, and still not receiving any answers. So I did what I was known for. I started Theo down, giving him a silent warning, for time is precious, and we were running out.

He lifted his head to meet my gaze and sighed. As the others unfroze and began their commotion, making me more .No grace or style in their movements, just inner hunger for power. As always.

"Shane and Michael, take her upstairs and make sure she takes the pill I gave her, make her comfortable. I will be up soon in a few hours to check on bandages, she will be sleepy" he said in a soft tone. I cannot understand how he can be soft with them where chaos reigned outside, and by the looks of it, he has experienced quite a bit of it. He didn't seem to care for himself as his wounds continued to bleed.

Shane took her upstairs while Michael grabbed a glass of water and ushered them, casting me a second glance. Myrnin was standing beside me, uttering nonsense as he usually is. He may be saner these days, but the past is never too far behind. For all of us. I gazed at the house before me, untidy and dirty, cluttered with electrical nonsense, no wonder the males nowadays aren't the gentlemen of the past, the gentlemen who opened doors and changed the way we see the world…

No. I am Amelie. The founder. I will NOT fall to this weakness... this thing that made us suffer, that made us as weak as the humans. I shook my head internally, clearing myself of the thoughts, and the past. My past. Just in time to save me, Theo had returned and started to explain.

"On my way here, I had experienced an attack. You see, Magnus was involved and he seemed to recognise me, as your subject" He seemed to be serious, but an alarm had gone off in my head.

"He recognised you? But..but I made sure…" I shook my head, not uttering the words that clashed in my mind, screaming insults at me. He couldn't. He must be lying, for I made sure Magnus would never remember, I took every precaution, even continuing to live in this scorching desert, where it was impossible to escape from the sun.

"Yes, Amelie. He attacked me, but with no intention of killing me. Just to be alive enough to deliver a message" He looked suspiciously at me, his eyes betraying a little emotion. But it was enough for me to know. I only guessed he knew what happened a thousand years ago, and clearly my outburst seemed to confirm his suspicions.

"A message?" I enquired, as curious as I am. I needed to keep a calm tone, and it's easy since I had so many practises with it over the years. But it would take a lot more than that to regain control.

"He left a blood vial, for Michael I think, but also as a warning to you. It was Eves blood, and…It contained draug." I stiffened at his last word. And undauntedly the vial would be with Michael, who would try to locate Eve. A shiver ran through me, causing violent shaking of my body. It seemed like my mind has shut down, paralyzing me from my centre, to keep out the truth. Because I just couldn't deal with it, couldn't grasp his intentions, even though I know what it means. What it also means for Morganville.

"Amelie? What does this mean? Why?" Theo paled at my reaction, giving me a hand to rest upon, to contain myself. Beside me, Myrnin smiled in glee, looking at me like a child with the biggest secret he has ever heard. Myrnin knew, he was there, a thousand years ago, as he helped me control my powers, for I was a young vampire back then.

"Silly Theo, you see, this means Magnus has selected a new queen. He's adding to the game, balancing the odds and dealing a checkmate, you see?" how easy it was to say those words for him, how easy it was to reveal our secret to Theo, vulnerable Theo who cared about everyone else.

"What about Eve?" He asked, not liking the development. He knew secrets in this town came at a cost, never given freely. I gathered my strength and stood up, composing myself like the queen I am.

"If he succeeds, he will create something powerful. A danger. But this is not certain, as last time…it went wrong" again, I winced at the memory. It will forever be carved in my inner being, and forever locked away.

"But you see…he wants you for exchange" Myrnin looked at me in interest. An exchange? Me for a human? I saw Theo look guiltily upstairs, where the children would be. No matter, I will deal with them later.

"Magnus always wanted a lot. But for now… we will have to come up with a plan, and it starts now" I said softly, a hint of a smile playing on my lips. He knows he can never remember, never know of my mistake. Theo would just complicate things; add a weakness to the group. So I did what I had to do.

I looked at him, not giving a chance to escape, and locked my gaze with his.

Claire's POV

The boys made sure I was comfortable, fluffing pillows and adjusting the sheets. Michael sat down on the bed, holding the glass as an offer to me. Shane was just rushing around and asking stupid questions like "Are you too warm?" And "Do you want more pillows?" It's nice that he cared for me, but this constant rushing around had me tired and dizzy.

"You should drink the medicine" Michael reminded me, giving me the glass. The medicine. Of course. The glass threw rainbows on the white sheets, and made me smile. I missed this, the beauty of life. It must be crazy that I was fascinated by the rainbows caused, but it was a big improvement from being a ghost, not ever seeing these things.

I placed the pill in my mouth and swallowed with the water. I felt as it made its way down my body. It was weird, to be able to feel and drink things again. I handed the glass back and found Shane curled up near me in the bed, as Michael left, quietly as ever.

It was nice to have him so close, so near me. I wanted to hold his hand but sudden drowsiness caught me off guard and I yawned. I haven't done that in a while. I felt my lids close as I heard Shane whisper.

"Il keep the nightmares away" his soft tone had helped me to close my eyes and drift off to a state of dreams, or so I thought.

Mostly in dreams, I would drift off into a dreamless night, tuning out the world until it was time to go, but this time, I was greeted by faces and a golden mist, shimmering at me in little sparks. It was more like I was watching them be, something unfolding in front of me; the golden mist had receded, making way for a clearer picture. I didn't notice who they were until one of them spoke, a man with jet black hair and aqua eyes, someone I had seen before, someone dangerous.

"Amelie" he whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear. They were standing outside Morganville's church, avoiding the sunlight. It was the words that she uttered that frightened me to my core, and how she said them so longingly.

"Magnus"

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too bad, and since you all liked Magus's POV last chapter, I promise to include it in the next one, which will clear up a few things more. Hope you liked the story and it wasn't too bad, review to let me know what you think!xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!So sorry for the wait,I really couldn't upload anything since my laptop died and I had loads of course work...**

**Anyway, here's chapter 13! I hope you enjoy and like it! Thanks for all the reviews guys :)**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling **

* * *

** Claire's POV**

"Magnus" She leaned forward, offering her hand, her wrist upturned. I was still getting over the shock of this scene. Magnus and Amelie both in front of Morganville's oldest building, possibly a personal favourite of hers.

"Stop this madness! You have no chance, you've seen too many times what these creatures can do" she pleaded for him, aware of the sun just outside the shadows. Magnus turned from her, his hands into fists by his side. He started to shake, his shoulders hunching together in despair. I wasn't aware of what was happening at this point, why these two creatures would know each other, and know each other so well.

"I have to get her Amelie. I have to get Felicity, she is my love and I can't lose her now, I can't lose her after all of this, sister" He turned around as his eyes shimmered in tears. Wait, sister? The hell? My mind couldn't comprehend, couldn't place the images of this beast, for he has hurt too many, killed so much.

"You know what will happen. What you will find" She whispered. She sat down on the steps, and for the first time I noticed her clothing. Her ripped dress, how the bodice is shredded and covered in dried blood, showing a peek of pale skin underneath.

"All I'm asking is for permission. And a blessing" he knelt down to her level, meeting her absent gaze. He touched her wrist slightly, a loving gesture. Waiting for Amelie to utter the words that I knew deep down would change everything; the golden mist began to recede.

"Do it. But come back alive. That is my order, as the founder and…my blessing, as your sister" She gave in, gave him the permission to go and find them… Find who?

"I won't be long. Il bring her back, here in this spot." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, hesitating as he left, giving her only a glace back.

Before the golden mist receded, a flash of blue eyes followed. Magnus's eyes. And I knew that I wouldn't see those again. For a long time.

* * *

My eyes flew open, blinking at the morning light. My thoughts swam through my head, crashing and colliding together, like waves at the ocean, to form one idea. Amelie is Magnus's sister. They are related. How could that be? But furthermore, if she knew that I saw her like that, filled with weakness and redemption, she would surely kill me. And anyone else who knew.

I tried to sit up, but this is all too new to me. My head still hurt, but I ignored this as I tried to get out of bed. Shane groaned and rolled over his side, mumbling in his sleep. At least he can sleep without being woken by nightmares, without a fear of falling, as he usually does.

It is early morning, the house is silent, apart from the wind outside. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs, using the walls for support, swaying every few steps. I heard commotion downstairs, taking care walking down the stairs.

Michael looked tired as he sat at the table with a cup of red, Myrnin was nowhere to be seen and...Amelie. She stayed. She was sat next to Michael, whispering something that clearly is important. They hushed as they saw me, avoiding each other's eyes, making the meeting even more awkward.

"Are you okay Claire? You look a little pale.." his voice hushed as Amelie stood up and met my eyes. Her usually spotless attire is rumpled, her hair sticking out of her bun, even her expression is grim. As always.

It wasn't her features that caught my attention. It was a sense of calm, a sense of rightfulness. I moved closer, not afraid, and stared right into her eyes. I knew what would happen, that the mist would take over, but it didn't just do that. It manifested in the house, surrounding me and Amelie in a tight circle, glittering and crashing all around us. Out of control. Somehow, I caused this, but as my gaze fixed hers, her body as rigid as mine, I felt myself tug at her memories.

She tried to resist, but was no match for me. Before the memory engulfed us, I heard Michael shout and sensed both Myrnin and Shane run into the room, their mouths agape.

These memories weren't meant to be seen. Not by any human or Amelies subject. But I didn't have a choice as I felt my arms grow warm, pushing me over the edge, into her memory. The one she has guarded for a long time, and kept hidden within. Her darkest secret.

**Magnus POV**

I strode towards the church, without hesitation. I don't exactly remember what happened here, only to wake up. Abandoned. All alone. As this beast, this beast that has hunted us for a lifetime. I remember the pain, the realization, of what I have become. I didn't know why, I never knew, only a name ringing in my mind, and a purpose, to follow this call. Felicity. I only remember the times we spent together, how Amelie would laugh and joke alongside us.

It doesn't matter now. I never discovered of her fate, never knew where she disappeared to, only to know that she died. For she was human, and if she survived the...Encounter, she would be dead by now.

I ran the final few steps to the church, feeling the sun on my back, ineffective against me. The humans couldn't see me, they couldn't even dream of the destruction that would come their way, soon. Very soon.

I opened the door to the church and walked in. It was as I remembered, with a few adjustments. The pews were new, but the stained glass windows were the same horrid yellow. The altar steps were the same marble white, not seeming to age that much. I haven't been here since I woke up. There's a reason I haven't visited for this long. This holds too many memories...I was going to marry Felicity. I was going to make her mine, mine forever. She went missing the night after the engagement, the night I last saw her.

Before I could reminisce the night, I felt a presence. He was wearing a scruffy leather jacket, I could hear the chains clanking from this distance. His greasy hair reflected the candlelight of the church. I come to gather the humans don't like him, or his crimes.

Jason spun around as soon as he heard me, giving me a crazed wolfish grin. "Well?" his rough voice sounded out of place in this holy place.

I only returned my hungry smile.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! Theres that Magnus POV as promised!Hope it wasn't too complicated or confusing...tell me if you want me to include the engagement scene, since I'm kind of arguing weather to include it or not..well, thanks for reading!xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 14! I want to thank last weeks reviewers: Lovelifeo5, call of the rain and Clyrnin Forever.**

**I worked hard on this chapter, and I think its the most emotional one yet in this story.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you xx**

* * *

Shanes POV

What the hell is going on? I can't even take a nap without something going wrong. Why is it Claire that has to be dragged into this, time and time again, into their world of conquest and deception? She is standing in the middle of the living room, her eyes blazing as she stares Amelie down. She shouldn't be doing that. Amelie shouldn't be standing there, no, frozen in place, with what appeared to be fear in her expression. There shouldn't be symbols carving themselves up Claire's arms, glowing softly with green light, and there definitely shouldn't be golden dust surrounding them, revolving around them like some sort of hurricane.

There's only one explanation. I'm going insane, that's what happens when you don't sleep enough.

Myrnin moved beside me, his jaw dropping and his eyes dancing in mischief. Someone's enjoying themselves. I couldn't help and touch the pretty thing, the glittering hurricane, only to extend a hand and for it to be slapped away by Myrnin. Idiot.

"Don't disturb them! I wonder if we see too..." Myrnin murmured, watching me with guarded eyes. Jeesh, it's not like I was going to run in there...Michael was shouting, his words being taken by the swirling mass, disappearing into the thing. What is that thing? Claire can't be doing this, she can't. She's my Claire, little Claire, fragile Claire who I have to protect.

"The hell is it?" I ask no-one in particular. Is it some sort of sciency experiment? A staring contest? I never did get the answer as the sound of laughing and music filled the room. The soft tones of the violin and piano, creating a rich melody. People laughing all around us, chattering and cheering. I turned back to Claire, who had her arms raised, palms outstretched towards Amelie, who was whimpering, frozen still.

The sound got too much, the laughter, mocking and the music only made the glittering mass to pick up the pace and spin harder and quicker, making the room spin all around me. The vampires beside me yelped in fear as the sound increased, overshadowing every thought, every desire and every impulse.

Overcome and caught up in the sound, my consciousness began to fail, to flicker out, and finally, it seemed to consume me.

Claire's POV

The golden mist unveiled a miserable Amelie, still sat on the stone steps. Her dress still ripped, her expression the same, a mixture of fear and lodging. The torches burnt brightly at the sides of the church, glowing brightly in the darkness. The sky was an ink black, but over the hills, a touch of sunshine showered the mountains. It seemed that she hadn't moved at all from his departure, the only change in the scene was the sky, and the figure sat next to her.

It was Myrnin, looking as out-of-place as ever. But I'm pretty sure his outfit of a dinner vest and those flannel pants of his fit the period, to be finished with a bow tie.

"He's been gone too long" Amelie sighed. Her voice was laced with her emotion, something that I wouldn't hear normally from her nowadays. Myrnin just sat there, fiddling with something shiny in his palm. He would flash his blood red eyes at every shadow, insane, even back then.

I didn't watch the scene too long before it started to change. A shadow seemed to approach them. Amelie seemed to sense the same thing and snapped her head up, looking at the...thing approaching them. Myrnin growled beside her, his eyes flashing red now, a bit like a traffic light.

"Magnus? Is that you?" her voice shook with fear and elation. I understood, she was happy at his presence, but scared for his wellbeing. I took in a shaky breath as he approached, stepping into the light. He wasn't Magnus anymore, not the Magnus that Amelie knew, but he wasn't alone.

Bundled in his arms, was a small pretty girl, with a porcelain face and hair that nearly blended into the night. She was wearing a pretty blue dress that made her look like a true damsel in distress. It wasn't the gashes or the wounds that scared me, that made me take a sharp breath. It was her face, her full eyelashes and her pale lips, how these features all came together and made me think of one person. If compared, these two people could easily be sisters, hell, even twins.

Magnus didn't look any better. His outfit was ruined, it seemed like he crossed a river, but that couldn't be true. It's a desert out there. His hair clung to his forehead, his eyes a cloudy, muddy blue. Not the bright aquamarine that I've seen before. He too, had gashes everywhere, his clothes torn, his neck bleeding.

"What...what have they done?" Amelie raised her hand to her mouth in surprise, looking Magnus over and the sleeping girl. She stood up and moved closer, only to have Myrnin grab her from behind, dragging her back by the waist. At this point, Magnus has fallen to his knees, still holding the girl.

"It's dangerous! Can't you see?!" Myrnin shouted at her, holding her back, barely. But Amelie is stronger and older, so in one sudden movement, she was free, and in a blur, crouching over the girl. She touched the girls cheek, then moved to her forehead and to her neck. A stifled cry escaped her, and she reached for Magnus. Even I knew that's dangerous.

Magnus had his head hung low, his hair hiding his face. He seemed to be broken, someone who had been given a chance, to have it snatched from their grasp.

"They...they took her. They prom-promised to leave her alive, if-if I would." He trailed off, his words catching in his throat as he seemed to be holding himself back. Back from his emotions. Amelie only raised her head to acknowledge him, to cup his chin, and bring it up.

"Il save you. It's what we do best, Magnus. You can't just..Just give in!" she whispered to him, making a silent promise to herself. I really shouldn't be watching this, this intimate moment, and the worst part is, I know how this ends.

He looked up and gave a small smile to her. "You've seen this many times Amelie, you can't save me, no-one can. At least I saved her, gave her a chance" It seemed he wanted to touch her, to stroke the girls face, but his hand stopped midway.

"You fool! You doomed us all, including precious Felicity!" Myrnin stood up, anger and rage boiling over him, and he threw the shiny thing at Magnus, what Myrnin has been fiddling earlier on. Magnus caught it with ease, and held it, making it sparkle in the light. If I had a body present here, it would have stiffened and it still wouldn't have stopped me from admiring the object. It was a ring, a pale silver band, with one rocky diamond in the centre, nestled with many blood red gems. I realized at once what it was, and it made my throat swell up. This can't happen, this bad luck that seems to follow him for eternity...

Magnus just looked at it, and took Felicities hand, and placed it on the correct finger, kissing it.

"Where did you find it?" he asked, his voice dead. Myrnin just stood behind Amelie, his arms on his chest.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that we have to solve this problem, and there's only one way. Only Amelie can do it." I didn't know what he was talking about, but his voice softened at the last sentence.

"He's right, but before you do, promise to take care of her, please." Magnus was holding her gaze, and seemed to groan. It was pain, either his heartache, or the poison within him.

"Magnus! No! You can fight this! I won't do it...I don't know how" her tone was pure hatred. Time seemed to speed up as the sun advanced towards the church, towards the gathering on the stairs. She looked at the sun line dismissively, baring it the slightest of glances.

"Like at practice! Hurry, we have no time!"Myrnin looked panicked, panicked at the sun, at the amount of blood, and Magnus's dark blood. Darker than vampire blood. Magnus lifted his head, and sighed.

"It's okay, you have no choice...but Amelie..I brought her here, so you can heal her. Somehow. I didn't bite her, I couldn't, I love her too much." His hand traced Felicities ring, and he prepared for Amelies gaze. I really shouldn't have seen this, but too late.

"Magnus. You will leave Morganville and never come back. You won't remember me, not Myrnin or any of my followers...our followers. You will live outside, with the memories of your human life, and Felicity. That and only that." Both Amelie and Magnus were silently crying, but as the last words were echoed, Magnus stood up. His face a blank mask, no trace of the emotional young man left. Only the smell of decay, and the memory of him.

As he turned and left, down the misty road, Amelie held out a hand as if to call him back, but broke down in sobs as he disappeared from sight. Amelies darkest secret, the moment she acted human, and actually cared.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Thats humanity for you...if there's anything you think I can improve on, don't hesitate to tell me! I AM going to include the engagement scene, sometime soon and I promise the story will shift to the current time, since we spent a lot in the past, but I felt it was needed. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys :3 xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry in the delay for the story, but I had writers block :( i think its passed and I will try to update more this week. **

**I would like to thank everyone for sticking by this story and all the reviews. 60 reviews guys, that's AWESOME! I just cant believe it! Rainbows for everyone! :) Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy ;) xxx **

* * *

Claire's POV

I could hear little sounds of grunts from the people near me. I was on the floor again, very near the spot Magnus killed me. I took this time to go over the information that has gathered. Magnus is Amelies brother, who tried to save the love of his life. It didn't seem to add up since the Magnus we know is cruel, and as we discovered, ruthless.

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up, ignoring the headache. The mist seemed to have disappeared as quickly as it manifested. I looked around the room, to see bodies littered around in a circle around me and Amelie, who was standing up and brushing away imaginary dust from her skirt. She must have heard me sitting up, my quick heartbeat as she turned around and glared at me. I noticed Michael, too, was sitting up, holding his head in his hands and Myrnin...he was still on the floor, probably gazing into space as he usually is.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked my voice strangely clear. This question was probably the most forward one I have ever asked Amelie. She didn't look at me until she was certain that her spotless white skirt was clean and didn't have a speck of dust on it.

"Town business and watch your tone, child" she attempted to walk out, but Myrnin appears in her way, his arms outstretched and looking like a very animated scarecrow, arguing with Amelie. I would have giggled at his expression but I saw Michael blur to Shane, who still hasn't got up or insulted any of the vampires yet.

I rush over to his side, just as Michael checks his forehead. Shane's eyes flutter open and he seems to be reaching for someone, so we each grab a hand and pull him up in a standing position. I check over him to see if he is hurt, reaching to cup his face into my hand, and his eyes seem to cloud over as he looks at me.

"What was that Claire? Did everyone else...see?" what was he talking about? I only linked to Amelie, but I couldn't control it, like it was meant to happen. I remember the calm that settled over me as I knew what I had to do, but how? Yet his haunting look made me probe for a better explanation.

"Well I saw it. Whatever it was." Michael interrupted my thoughts. How have I managed to link them all together to see it? I didn't feel anyone else apart from my own presence in her memory, but I don't remember much from coming downstairs and seeing Amelie. And then her memories.

"She linked us all together. And that was the memory Amelie was trying to hide, and since she was so guarded against anyone finding out. I think this led to Claire's unconscious self to pry open those memories, but because we were present, we got dragged in too. Just a theory" Myrnin just casually explained. Amelie looked like she was going to kill someone, or seriously harm me since I was in the way.

So that was Amelies memory, which seemed to be true, but then does that mean my dream was true too? I didn't dare ask, since that was me knowing more than she was willing to tell.

"But...You're not supposed to do that...and the symbols..."Shane muttered as he held me close, letting Myrnins words to sink into his mind. The symbols? What?

"Those were alchemy symbols on Claires arms, and I think it's something to do with the houses energy..."Myrnin trailed off in thought, pulling out a notepad. That left a furious Amelie, a scared Shane and a confused Michael.

Amelie advanced towards me and for a moment I thought she was going to slap me, but all she did was give us a lecture.

"Claire, you have to learn to control your powers, and since you all know who Magnus is and what he can do, we have to arrange a town meeting. I have someone to gather all the vampires, so they can spread the word." She looked directly at me, like I was some sort of disobeying toddler. I looked down at my waist, where a bandage could clearly be seen. I never did thank Theo; they took me away before I could utter a word to him.

"Amelie, where is Theo? I never did get to thank him..." I asked her in my nicest tone, not to upset her in any way possible. She just stopped in her tracks and seemed to regard me with suspicion.

"He is out collecting vampires for the meeting. I needed someone vampires would trust" there was something odd about the way she said this, but I don't think anyone else noticed. I was safe and warm in Shanes arms, my head over his heart, listening to the steady beat. It seemed in slow motion that our lips slowly met and exchanged hot kisses. But this perfect world seemed to pass.

"You shouldn't be kissing at a time like this!? Lives are in danger...And Amelie, why are you calling a meeting? Haven't we wasted enough time already?"Michael seemed to explode, he was trying not to shout but the venom in his words was obvious. I flinched from the words and the way he wielded them like a weapon.

Michaels POV

I couldn't hold it in, and I know I shouldn't have spoke to them like that, but they all seemed to ignore most important thing. I couldn't stand and watch them kiss, while somewhere out there, Eve is in danger, from the very monster Amelie has mentioned. We needed Claire back so we would have bigger numbers, more power. I was going insane in the days that followed the attack, contemplating plans and escape routes, but I never knew where he or Eve was. I probably could have held it together longer if it wasn't for Theo's little delivery. Just the thought of her blood in that vial...and how it got there had me screaming inside of my mind. I had to find her.

"We need a stable plan, possibly an evacuation of the town, but we need to know who is missing first. And don't talk to me like that, I WILL remind you of your place, Michael Glass" I knew her actions were logic and were needed, but something inside of me, the bigger part, wanted someone responsible. Her eyes had rims of red, to remind me who she was, who ruled me in this situation.

"I apologize, but don't you remember what Magnus said? He'll kill eve, I can't let that happen" I looked straight into her eyes, showing my full concern. I dimly noticed everyone else, staring and dumbstruck at my outrage. Good.

"I can't do anything right now. I have to do this" she was about to walk away but I wouldn't let her go so easily, the woman who started this all, who put all of us in danger countless times.

"So you're giving up? I can't control this-this anguish inside of me, Amelie. I'm only a young vampire but...I love her and I need her. You let Magnus go that day, but he hurt many people. We have to end this" as soon as those words were out of my mouth, she roughly threw me against the wall. It surprised me, threw me off guard. I sputtered and coughed, the wall next to crackling and chunks falling out.

"You will not speak to me like that. I will not have a repeat of Magnus and Felicity. You will give this up, you will come with me to the meeting" she stalked towards me like a lady of death, beautiful and powerful at the same time. My heart was somewhere else and I couldn't just give up, not after so much. I felt a slight influence in the air, coming to my direction.

"We won't be a repeat, because we will survive Amelie, we will. I know it. We can find her with this." I stood up against the wall, my shirt stained by the dust and pulled out the vial of blood that Theo gave me. She looked at me with blazing eyes and spoke the harsh truth.

"You will survive, she won't. Those little separate particles in her blood, see those?"Her tone was mocking; her stance seemed to become more rigid as I squinted into the vial. It seemed normal until a tiny silver drop swished in the blood. I stared at Amelie, not following her train of thought.

"That's draug. He's making a new queen" I didn't want the words to reach me, I just stood staring at the sample. Gasps of surprise came from Claire and Shane, and I couldn't hold it anymore.

I was falling, and so lost without her. My fault. This is all my fault.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I had to do a Michaels POV in this chapter, do tell me what you think. It actually took me a lot more time to write this than I expected. If you have anything, anything at all to say about this story, don't be shy! Love you guys :* xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 16!wow chapter 16 already. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they mean a lot! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Love you guys ;) xx**

* * *

Amelies POV

It seemed all my harsh words reached Michael, as he looks at the ground as if its about to swallow him up. How he could have been so ignorant of the draug particle escapes me, having vampire sight he should have spotted it a long time ago, but maybe he was too close to the problem, too close to deal with the reality. Possibly.  
I knew this all along, when I told Theo about it, and well...I had to do something, such information cannot leave unwanted, giving the draug an advantage, or anyone else an unnecessary shock. Seemingly as I took care of that little threat, I have a bigger problem. The children know of what happened, how I let Magnus live, I cannot take care of them the same way as Theo, , maybe I could use their knowledge to my advantage. I seem to be good at that  
little Claire and Shane were looking at me like I was a villain. Let them. They have to learn their place, let them feel helpless against the draug, as we had, over centuries. Michael was shaking, unable to accept the truth.  
"What now?" Myrnin asked. He seemed to be the only one willing to break the awkward silence, the silence that allowed me to think this over.  
"We have the meeting, alert everyone else and count our numbers. If we're lucky, we won't have many vampires missing." I spoke clearly, letting my cold eyes pass over everyone present, to let my words sink in. I hoped that there weren't too many missing, and I knew for a fact that Oliver hasn't turned up for work for the past 3 days. I may need him to keep a calm over people, may seem stupid, but a war general helps in these situations, since he would give the people a menacing presence, distracting them from the real danger. But we both knew if we were to fall under the draug...there would be no rescue or great heroic attempt. They always win, as hard as it is to accept that, they always end up dragging the rescuers to the bottom of their pools, something I should know all about.  
"What about the humans?" Shane wondered. Of course he would be interested in the humans, not mentioning the human resistance that lay underground. They think they can escape under the radar...but as founder, I have connections to the buildings around town, and of course, the human resistance headquarters.  
"They will be alerted as soon as a plan of action will be decided" satisfied with that answer, Shane hugged Claire close, that back in my days, would seem improper.  
I gave the humans a moment, for all of this to sink in, since they are slower than us. But I didn't notice the manic gleam coming from Michaels eyes, not the smile that could be mistaken for Myrnins. It wasn't until I could hear his mumbles did I realise what he was about to do.  
**Michaels POV**  
A life without eve. I couldn't bare it. She was the only thing that made being a vampire worth it. I couldn't protect her or care for her as a ghost, that's the only reason I did it. For Eve. I thought of all the times people told us to give up, this suicidal love that didn't work for anyone else. But it worked for us.  
And even a single thought of not being with her, not having a chance to save her seemed to open a crater beneath my feet and swallow me into what would be my world without her. I may be delusional, a love sick fool as Amelie called me once, but I couldn't give up, to let her turn into those things that she hated so much. I can remember the panic in her eyes as they attacked us in the cinemas. I couldn't let her turn into those things...but how would a human turn into a draug? Wouldn't they...  
"Vampire? She's gonna be a..." I mumbled, just enough for me to hear. Sure, we talked about it, to wait a few years at least, but in a life and death situation... I couldn't. I couldn't let her go so far. I had to find her and I knew exactly how. Sure, it would hurt me, make me want to tear myself apart from the inside...But it would be worth it. A manic gleam appeared in my eye, and my lips curled into a smile Myrnin would be proud of.  
"I have to find her" a louder mumble escaped my lips, and I saw Amelies face, going from confusion to horror in a millisecond.  
I opened the vial and let it fall on my lips, taking a deep breath of calm before plaguing my body with draug. As I was about to chug the blood, Myrnin grabbed the sample and danced out of the way. He seemed to hiss at me, to give me a dirty look which undoubtedly be due to my actions looking stupid to him. He always has some ulterior plan.  
"Stupid fool! You can't do that!" Myrnin scolded me like one of his machines gone wrong. But he didn't understand did he? He couldn't.  
"I need to find her, to save her." I said to no one in particular. Amelie watched me with her ancient eyes, as Shane broke the silence.  
"We need a plan, man. I know you love her, but so do we. We want to help." He moved away from Claire and placed his hand on my shoulder, being there for me.  
I know we need a plan, and I had the perfect one. If they weren't going to help me, I needed to create an environment that would give no choice to Amelie but to strike. I guess I could say this game is about to turn deadly as Amelie continued to glare at me, whilst Myrnin looked over the sample.

She isn't the only one who knows about the human resistance.

* * *

**I know this chapter isn't that long, but i didn't have time this morning. It was either this or no chappie...Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think about Michaels decision!Love you :) xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I really didn't have any time to write, at all.**

**I want to thank the two people who reviewed last chapter, claire collins and clyrnin forever. You guys are awesome! I appreciate the reviews.**

**I thought to make this chapter longer and this WILL move the story along, since its been pretty slowish. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and like it since I worked a lot on it. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. xx**

* * *

Myrnins POV

Stupid brat. Trying to drink a blood sample that would help us end it all. But of course he didn't know that. No-one does. I am no match for him, being more powerful and well...older. He does seem to have some sort of fighting spirit, and to talk back to Amelie like that... I would've fed him to bob. Bob would like him.

Looking down at my bunny slippers, I had some thoughts, but I could never know if they were true until my bunny slippers replied in an answer. Or ignored me as they usually do. They seem to be the moodiest things, talking sometimes and giving me the silent treatment the next. You can never be too careful with your bunny slippers.

"We have to go back to the lab and look at this...would you ask Claire if she would come along?"I asked my bunny slippers, and they flopped in defiance. Fine. I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way, turning to Claire and facing the rest of the room, I was greeted with confused faces and something what appeared to be a smile played on Claire's lips. Weirdoes.

"Yes, Myrnin" she answered, stepping forward and out of the boys embrace. He seemed to be baffled at her decision, his eyes wide and his mouth about to drop open. He would make a good cartoon.

"Get my donuts and let's go! I'll drive!" I squealed. This is brilliant. Finally, someone to do some lab work with, it gets pretty lonely, so sometimes...I talk to my bunny slippers and at other, more desperate times, I blackmail Oliver into bringing me donuts. He never usually listens, or hits me over the head but knowing him as long as I have...Blackmail it is.

"What? You only just got better!" the boy screamed. He's just jealous that he doesn't know anyone as cool as Bob, that's why I keep a close eye on him when he visits the lab; more like invades my lab and knocks precious jars over. I didn't care for their little squabble, as I searched for my keys for the thing outside, Michael got involved.

"I have to find her Myrnin! I have to! Time is running out!" He approached me and played his piercing eyes on me. Hah. That will never work on me. I am the inventor of those and they do work, if you use them correctly.

"I have to work on the blood! Do you not want to help her? And it's stupid what you are trying to do" I retorted back, fighting impulse to stick my tongue out at him. I may have been harsher than I needed to be but...

Michael looked like he would punch someone, and I was the closest one to him. I sighed and dug into my very fashionable coat. Suede, my favourite. I never keep track of the things in my pockets or how they got there, but I do remember putting something that could help. I dug around more, dropping things on the floor, keys, tissues, pages from alchemy books...ah! There it is!

I dashed in front of Michael, unscrewed the lid from the vial of Eves blood and poured some into a separate one. I took care with this one, and gave the original back to Michael.

"I only needed a little, to experiment to see when she changes and so on...this will be enough to track her down, but do it quickly, the effects wear off soon. But the draug..." I left my statement unfinished, letting him think it through. I registered the hard look on his face, and the nod that followed as some sort of understanding. He took the blood and carefully placed it in his pocket. Since that was sorted, I needed Claire, who was arguing with...Shame? I don't care enough to remember. I can make it so much easier for her...So I stalked up real close to her, and listened for a moment.

"I'm fine Shane! Really! I can walk and I don't need to lean on anyone! I have to help, to help with Eve somehow-"Her sentence didn't finish as I yanked her, and threw her over my shoulder. I saw a look of disgust and fear pass over Shane as he looked at us, and tried to jump on me. I whirled around and stopped him with my eyes.

"Its better she works on the blood. If you are to rescue Eve, Magnus mustn't know she is alive...this will make him prepare more. You know where she is" I spoke quickly, glancing at Amelie who merely nodded.

Dashing forwards and out into the night, I placed Claire on her feet as I unlocked the car. She doesn't like it when I throw her in. I waited for her to say something, but she just stared at the stars above, taking deep, steady breaths. I would have observed her more, how her face is washed in the moonlight...But no matter. We have things to do, things to discover, not to mention the fabulous traits that she has discovered.

Opening the door to the car thing, I let Claire in and got in myself. The only problem was how to move this thing. I started to hit the steering wheel softly as not to break it, but violently as usual. I have seen humans do this quite often, especially Shreve as she drives her hearse, cursing at the idiots in front.

Claire was still staring outside, even though the vampire tinting didn't let her see anything at all, except maybe her dim reflection. I hissed slightly, remembering the keys and most of the process. Turning the keys, the engine broke the silence. As I have learned, car rides can be very awkward, but I do not mind the awkwardness. Just the silence.

"Claire? Could you operate the music box and turn something decent on?" I asked. This seemed to shake her out of her trance, and mechanically she pressed the luminous buttons and tuned to a radio station. Whenever I try to operate the thing, it always gets stuck, and the sounds are so annoying I have just have to get rid of the noise. This is my 6th music box since I got this car. Loud, insulting words blasted out.

"If you don't mind, I don't really appreciate someone telling me to take my clothes off. Something...Classical?" I wondered. She seemed to snigger and changed the channel. Ah, Bach, toccata and fugue. I don't particularly favour organs but this piece seems to help me drive.

Shanes POV

I knew this was best, to let her go with Myrnin, but damn it, it doesn't mean I liked her going with that creepy bloodsucker. He always seems to be on a different planet, babbling to his slippers and looking into space with a crazy grin. As hard as it was to admit it, Count Myrnin is right; if Magnus sees her...He won't hesitate to kill Claire. Again.

Michael is pacing in front of me, but it looked more like he was blurring from one spot back to his original place. I guess we do need a plan in breaking in, since the two of us can't do this alone. I can just imagine us charging in, weapons blazing, and being killed. Not smart dude.

"So...what do we do?" I asked. I was never good at coming up with plans, I left that to Claire and Michael. I do have my moments, but I usually play the muscle and the guy with the awesome guns. Looking at him now, I know how much he is missing her. I miss Eve too, her insults and how easy she was to beat at video games. As strange as it sounded, it didn't seem to be the same anymore, the house wasn't whole and cheerful.

"I have to make a call. But before I can do that, Amelie, will you come with us?" Michael asked. He didn't look at her at all, probably making sure what her plan was. After Amelie didn't answer for a second, Michael ran outside, phone in his hand, pressing numbers so fast I got a bit dizzy. I turned around to find Amelie staring holes into my head, probably wondering how many times she tried to kill me.

"So...the weather..." I mused. She just stared at me, her icy eyes watching me for the minute it took for Michael to make his call. Who is he calling? At this time?

He dashed back before I could continue making dead ends in conversations. He approached Amelie, probably asking her for help again. The ice queen didn't budge or move, it was more like he was trying to communicate with an ice statue.

"We follow the plan." He turned and spoke to me. The hell? What plan?

"Dude, I'm not psychic like the founder over there, what plan?" I asked him, pointing a thumb over at Amelie. She didn't even tell me off for the insult. I know she isn't psychic...Or is she? Am I losing my touch?

"This plan" At this point Michael swiftly got the vial from his pocket, popped the cork off the top and drank it in one fluid motion. As soon as he did, his face turned snowflake white and he began to hold his head, like blocking out a headache. I watched in the second it took him to do that, processing his actions into my brain. Amelie was quicker to react, trying to knock him to the ground before he could drank, but not succeeding, only coming up behind him as he held his head. Cant wait to hear THIS discussion.

"We have a meeting! You were supposed to wait!" She screeched at him, looking him over and waiting for something. I guess the howling that came from Michael was what she was expecting.

"Magnus won't wait, and I didn't promise anything." At this point Michael looked at me, and grabbed me. He ran out into the front yard and stopped. He doubled over and clutched his throat, grinding his teeth together. In the process, he sent me flying and I crashed on the grass. It twisted my heart that this was happening, and I knew approaching him was dangerous, so I did the next best thing. I quickly grabbed the keys for the hearse from his pocket. It wasn't that hard since they were in his back pocket and basically calling me to take them.

I started the hearse and opening the doors, came back to Michael. As soon as I had him on my shoulder, Amelie appeared on the steps of the house.

"You knew this would happen. The pull alone of the old blood would be sickening, but the draug? They will feed off you, bury themselves in your tissue by tomorrow if you live that long. Its like putting acid into the bloodstream of a human. Stupid" Despite her words, she helped me carry Michael and placed him in the backseat, whilst taking shotgun herself. Michael sat up, and in a shaky breath gave us the direction.

"Head for founders square. I'll help from there."

That means I'll have to drive.

Magnus POV

I was supposed to have Amelie by now. I was supposed to have killed her and taken Morganville. But didn't I know she wouldn't do this for a mere human? She may be more humble than me towards them, but there are those ancient survival instincts. But as I knew, emotions get in the way of those, makes us forget.

I looked at Jason as he gazed at the door holding Eve. It was his idea to do this, to make Michael have no choice at all. But he didn't know what I did to her, not yet. He'll probably try to kill me, or congratulate me, you can never know with this one and his strange mind. But that makes him the easier to control, the easier to threaten and manipulate.

An audible gasp came from inside, followed by a thud. Perfect timing. I walked up to the door and turned the key from my pocket, opening the door with ease. What I found inside was above my expectation.

Eve was slumped on the floor, her black tights ripped and bloody from kicking the door. Her face seemed paler than her rice white makeup, and something shiny coated her hands. I watched as her clothing became drenched, for the layer spread. She looked up at me, pure hatred in her eyes.

"What did you do to me?"It was more of a statement than a question. Her body seemed to shake as she realised the dampness. I only looked at her a second more and exited, closing the door behind me. Jason looked nearly as pale as Eve, as he realized the truth of what I had done. He didn't speak or move, just sat there, staring at the floor.

But I will have Eve Rosser. And with her...I will have my love.

Felicity.

* * *

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think this is the chapter I enjoyed the most to write, especially Myrnin, the crazy vamp :) I hope I get more reviews than last chapter, but thanks to those people who read this story and follow it, and to those who keep reviewing. It means a lot, I'm not just saying that.**

**As you remember, a few chapters back I said I would include Magnus's engagement scene! I plan to do this next chapter as I have a little plan in my head. Nothing is definite yet, but I know that will be included! Till next time guys! ;) xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Im back with an update! Thanks for the reviews last chapter!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Michaels POV**

I could feel the acid running through my veins, biting into tissue and destroying me from the inside. It's worth it, to stand this pain to see her one more time, even though I probably won't make it. But I owe her that at least, to give her a life to live. Or what's left of it when we find her. I couldn't imagine her as one of the draug, I couldn't. I know Eve, and she would rather die than become one of those slimy things.

We were in the car, Shane driving through the deserted streets, probably due to the fact that its night time. Amelie surprisingly has stayed. I couldn't work out a reason why she would stay, backup? But I had already called my own, and hopefully we can distract him for a while.

"Turn left" I groaned, I could feel the direction which Eve was in, and every second, I would get closer, it was like a rubber band, I was feeling the pressure but also the excitement as I came closer to the destination. Shane swerved left, knocking something over. I didn't care; I was too immersed in the battle inside of me.

We came towards a dead end. A brick wall stood in solitude in front of us, and the only thing there ,was a porthole on the ground.

Shane got out of the car, and then he opened my door. He started to say something, but I shoved past him, the need to get to that porthole too great. Dragging myself and half running to the entrance, I could feel my muscles spasm. Now in half a crouch, I called upon my strength and lifted the thing, throwing it somewhere behind me. I could hear the sounds of guns loading, and Amelie was beside me as I jumped down.

"Wait! Lemme get my guns Michael, don't forget your own." Shane shouted from above. I knew we couldn't come unprepared. I could feel that the journey is nearly over... just a few yards more. Half an hour tops with Shane. I couldn't exactly place where she was, only how far away. Whilst waiting for Shane, Amelie looked around, wrinkling her nose at the sewage and the mess around us. Using this time, I texted captain obvious my predictions. They better show up.

Just as I was about to snap at Shane or Amelie, Shane jumped down, armed with guns and canisters. He smiled gleefully at me and handed me a round object. A canister of silver nitrate. This can damage us, just as much as it can damage the draug. I merely nodded and took it, leading the way down the sewer.

A few minutes later, I started to lean against the wall, dragging myself across, since we were coming closer, not only Eves blood was guiding me more and more steadily, the draug seemed to be acknowledging the presence of their master.

"I keep expecting the ninja turtles to show up-What the hell man?!" Shane shouted behind me. I was suddenly crouched in front of what seemed to be a giant steel wall. In the sewers. Because that's normal. Amelie walked up to the wall and placed her tiny hand just below what would seem to be the doorframe. It opened immediately.

I didn't question it, but the two of then stepped through, leaving me to gather myself and witness Amelie chopping a draug's head off. Not the best thing I ever saw. While they fought with two of the slimy things, I dashed towards another steel door, this time with a door knob. I knew it was locked, but I still had to try. Slamming whatever strength I had into the thing, I tried to open it. A muffled cry came from inside.

"Eve?!EVE!" I shouted, attracting everyone else's attention. I couldn't hear much but a muffled cry and the stomping of boots. That's Eve alright. Trying to wedge the door open again, I turned around to look for something. Then my eyes came across a shadow. A solidifying shadow.

"You think I would be stupid enough not to have that reinforced?" Magnus came closer. He was as cold as I remembered. I saw him glance at Amelie and grin. This is what he wanted wasn't it?

As he came closer to Amelie, who was busily defending herself, I jumped on him. Or through him? I didn't quite go through him as he sent me flying by kicking me in the stomach. Gonna feel that in the morning.

"Idiot boy. Having taken the blood makes you weak. And you are no match for a master draug." He didn't stop from coming at Amelie and only stopped at the sound of a dozen or so heartbeats. I couldn't focus enough to count each one. The locals, led by captain obvious ran into the room, and several down into the corridors that buried themselves deeper into Morganville.

Amelie smiled a crude smile at him, and began to swipe and block, a blur of movement and hisses followed. Shane has moved on to the corridors where more screams followed, along with gunshots and the sound of metal clashing.

I was so out of it I didn't notice that I had Magnus's slime all over me. Quickly taking some fabric from my jeans I wiped it off before it could do more damage. Looking over at the fight between Amelie and Magnus, I had a great idea.

Sneaking up behind him, I waited for him to position himself right on front of me. Amelie dug into his chest with her knife, and he backed up for a second. That was enough for me. Taking the canister and kicking him in the back of the knees, I shoved the canister into his mouth, not letting him go, my finger on the release.

"Open the door. Then I will consider not releasing all those precious silver flakes into your system. It may not kill you, but it will hurt you." I hissed into his ears, fighting nausea and looking at a delightful Amelie. He just looked us over and gave me a key. Considering my options, I removed my finger from the canister, releasing the power and leaving Magnus to Amelie. I got a bit of the silver on myself, but nothing compared to the things inside of may not kill him, but she can always have a talk with him.

I limped towards the door, and placed the key in place. The door opened swiftly, revealing Eve. Her knees were bleeding, her hair mussed and her eyes red from crying. There seemed to be sheen of sweat all over her face, and her eyes slightly glazed over. Still, my Eve. She let out a tiny squeak and ran over to me, burying her head in my chest. My t-shirt became instantly wet and the hands around my waist tightened, bringing us closer.

Getting Eve out of that cell and into the main room was a lot of dragging and carrying for both of us. Shane passed me, followed by Oliver who was carrying someone by their bloody neck. I guess the draug had him after all. Magnus was pinned on the floor by a silver stake, struggling. Amelie held it with her foot, her wounds bleeding and healing at the same time.

Just for a moment, we hugged each other close, taking in each other before our lips crushed together. It was a needy kiss, I could feel it in the way she clenched her jaw and brought us closer. I could smell her familiar scent, her vanilla taste sent me pangs of satisfaction, making me hungrier still. It didn't last, it never does.

"We have to go before Magnus gets out. His sprawl is mostly dead or injured. The humans have fled already." Amelie spoke. So they must have fled as I opened the door. But I couldn't escape, not this.

I sank to the ground, feeling weightless and happy. She is safe, that's all that matters. Surrounded by my thoughts and a few faces hovering above me, I felt the draug inside me venture for more blood, poisoning as they pleased. I could only catch a few words, words that didn't make sense or were too big for me to understand. I could feel something wet on my cheek, but that didn't stop me from being sucked into oblivion.

**Magnus's POV**

Staked to the floor. As they coo over the child that took me on. Doesn't the fool value himself? And doing this for a human...Amelie came back to twist the stake more. She should be the one staked here, since she broke her promise, broke her word to me as my sister.

It's all her fault, she didn't follow my wishes, didn't protect what was mine. Didn't give her a chance at all.

_Dont you remember love?_ Amelies voice whispered. Does she regard me as such a monster? I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. Of course I do, I do remember...

_Chandeliers were hung high and a group of people danced in pairs to the music. I didn't want to stay here, even as the party is in our honour. From Amelie. _

_Dragging Felicity out of the crowd, away from the noise. This is an important night after all. We stood on the balcony for a while, admiring the gardens and catching our breath from the dancing. Such a perfect night. She twirled her hair and adjusted her pretty blue dress. _

_"I want to show you something" I spoke to her, offering my hand and beckoning her forwards. She inclined with her head and took my arm. Following the steps down from the balcony to the gardens, I took her down a little path. The cobblestones annoyed my feet but the moonlight made it easy to see._

_"Is it far?" she asked shyly. Her fingers hovered over the roses as we travelled down, lightly touching the petals, playing with them. I shook my head in response, leading her to a small clearing of grass and flowers, and a small bench under a tree.I led us to the bench and sat her down. She simply took her shoes off and let the grass tickle her feet. I only raised my eyebrows in question._

_"Why not?" she giggled. I held her hand for a little while, both of us looking at the stars together. We do this often but not here, not on a night like this._

_"I brought you here to tell you something."I broke the silence, gaining her full intention as her dark eyes focused on mine._

_"Felicity, you are different. You understand me as no-one has, and in return, I understand you. Whenever I think of you, I always wonder what life would be like without you. And I'm glad you are here. With me." I could see her blushing madly, and still holding her hand, I went down on one knee, and took my mother's ring from my pocket, presenting it to her. It reflected in her eyes, a little gasp came out of her._

_"I love you more than anything else, and I want to be with you. Forever. Felicity...will you take my hand in marriage and join me on a new adventure?" I sheepishly waited for a response, dreading the worst. But she squeaked in agreement and crushed her lips on mine, sending me on the grass._

I opened my eyes to the present. How things were different back then... At least they are gone, leaving me with scattered bodies on the floor. Taking the stake out and hoisting myself upwards, I could only admire their stupidity.

They saved one, but have doomed themselves.

* * *

**How about that for a chapter! You guys like it? Please do review and don't be silent readers as reviews tell me what you think of the story or if you want anything to happen! They also help me update quicker! If I get enough reviews for this chapter, I will try to update for Monday,deal?**

**Also, as some of you may know, I am co-writing a story called My Story with .Seeker.x check it out! Its a morganville vampires story and is different to all the other stories! **

**Thanks for the support guys ;) xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well guys, here's the update as promised! Hope you enjoy it, apologies for any grammar mistakes or spellings. xx **

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Getting to the lab was, as it usually is, hard. Especially since Myrnin was listening to his driving music, that didn't help at all, only made him hit more letterboxes. I should be glad to be out of that house, stuck there for months... I shudder at the memory. It doesn't matter, I'm at the lab, and it hasn't changed much.

Books piled high in every corner, the lab desks stained with chemicals of different colours, and what appears to be singe marks from a fire. I didn't even want to guess what he's been up to when I was gone.

Blurring in front of me, Myrnin clutched the sample and took it to a microscope. I followed behind him, not daring to run in this mine field. I watched as he took a drop and put it on a slide. He then placed another slide on top of it and looked at it under the microscope. He mutely looked at it, and then dashed off to get something. I approached the slide, looked underneath and gasped.

It was mutating. The little molecules of draug latched on to the blood, changing the structure. I watched with wide eyes as several drops turned silver, only to repeat the process again. Nothing could explain this, and I knew we had little time. But the process was increasing, and as Myrnin took the slide and dropped something on it, it started to boil and disintegrate.

"Not this then." He sighed. He still had a manic gleam in his eyes, some would call it craziness, I would call it determination. Not many people saw this way. As I put on a lab coat and grabbed some paper, I started making notes. Myrnin continued to adding substances to drops of blood, and the reactions? Nothing short of explosions and making the growth increase.

"Why can't you just make some sort of vampire antibody for it? It acts like a disease anyway." I muttered out loud. Myrnin just looked at me, cocked his head for a moment and kissed me on the head. I hate being short.

"Antibodies? Now that's an idea, but vampire blood wouldn't work, it would simply destroy the blood..." He went off to mutter to himself as my phone rang. Shane.

"Claire? We're heading home, but we have Eve...and Michael..." I could barely make out the words over the loud background, someone was screaming. They have Eve? But that wasn't the plan...

"Shane? How-"the call ended. I numbly took the phone from my ear and stared at it. It could mean a million things, some worse than the others.

"We should look at the genetic makeup of the draug secretion, look for a weakness, and if we can somehow trigger it.." Myrnin rushed back, holding a blood bag, before ripping it open and taking a sample. We don't have the time to experiment, to perfect it. We had an hour, at most, before... I didn't want to think what would happen. But we needed to work, and fast.

"Myrnin, we need a vampire version. For Michael, possibly." I told him clearly as I began to gather equipment. He just shrugged and taking a needle, began to draw his own blood.

"We need a fresh supply, and the antibodies in that blood are too old. I suggest we begin." He handed me a syringe and began looking at his own blood. I just hope we can be quick enough.

**Eves POV**

We laid Michael on the couch and as soon as they let me, I ran to him. It's my fault he's in pain, in agony that left him barely alive. So far. He would spasm every now and then, letting out a moan or clawing at something. But he couldn't hear me, no matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't respond.

I could barely hear the vamps discussing the situation, but the roaring in my ears wouldn't let me listen. I didn't want to listen to anything, but the sound of his voice, if it ever came back. Half sitting-half crouching on the couch, I stroked his face and held his hand, hoping that somehow, we could get through this.

We are too close, too close to surviving and carrying on. I couldn't take these thoughts, I couldn't contain my emotions. In one motion, I laid my head on his chest and began to cry. Heart-wrenching sobs attacked my throat, there was no point in holding back, not even here, in front of these people. Does it matter? They may look at me in petty, they may attempt to make soothing noises and stroke my back, but it wouldn't help, wouldn't calm me as my heart continued to explode, to explode from the grief, from the memories, and what could have been. And the worst part is? I didn't get to tell him the truth, that I love him. Even one last time.

"There is only one way. We have to replace the blood." I heard Oliver speak. Is there hope? Why would he want to help? Or is it an illusion, building me up just to strike me down again. I didn't listen to Shane as he tried to talk to me; I ignored the opening of the door and the raised voices. I was stuck in this moment, possibly forever, dealing with the guilt and thinking of our last kiss. How has it changed so quickly? With hope on the horizon replaced with fear.

Someone with strong arms tackled me, tried to pry me off Michael and succeeded. It was like this was happening in slow motion. Shane was holding me down as Myrnin ran into the room, followed by someone I know to be dead. Claire. Was this what grief did to a person? Made them see things that aren't really there? But I know what I saw next was too real for me to handle.

Oliver ran to Michael and cut him. On the wrist and the neck. I never saw blood run so quick, It started to drip on the floor and began to pool, touching my leg. I screamed in frustration, and knocked Shane out, out of the way. I dimly noticed Claire stab him with something, but she wasn't real, right? So I attacked the next biggest threat. Running and jumping on Oliver was too easy, I pinned him on the floor, trying to knock him out of commission. But that bitch dragged me away. Amelie.

"You will stay still. Oliver is here to help." She stopped me with her cool gaze, just as Myrnin threw her a syringe.

"He lost too much blood. We need help for the antibodies to attack the threat. Bleeding him out won't do him much good, but get rid of the draug. Amelie, you must replace the blood since you are of his bloodline." Amelie merely threw the thing to Oliver, shaking her head.

"I lost too much blood in the fight. Oliver will have to do it; he wanted to change the child in the first place." Myrnin shrugged and gave Oliver a look. Wait, what? He's changing bloodlines?

"But the child would be of my bloodline, it would be easy to take over from the lack of blood in his system." Oliver replied, but carrying on to expose the skin on his arm. I screamed at them, an animalistic sound. I needed to be with him. She can't hold me prisoner. But a part of me knew this needed to happen, or I would lose him. But at what price will he come back?

Oliver dropped the syringe and bit down on his arm, and offered the bloody mess to Michael. It was to quick, how he grabbed his arm and bit down, clinging on for dear life. The blood from his wounds ran quicker, with visible drops of silver. But at least the cut lines were healing. I merely saw Claire get something from her pocket and look at me. I could feel it in my blood. She is a threat to me and Michael, even in this weird form. A little voice reasoned.

_Isn't she dead? This doesn't make sense, Claire would never hurt you._

But I couldn't listen, I wouldn't listen. Because the only thing that mattered is that Michael survived, and I was to make sure of that. I was about to break free of this imprisonment, to protect, when I heard Michael sigh. A happy sigh. Did she make him better? Claire moved closer.

"Im here to help you Eve." It was her. Really her, even the nice smile and the will to help. My body was driving me to attack, but I backed away. I only looked at the syringe in her hand, filled with a red liquid. What is she going to do with that?

She was only a distraction, as cold hands grabbed me and something sharp hit my throat. I could feel something travelling down, down throughout my body. Why would they do this?

"Eve.."Michael murmured. We were going to be okay. It was fine. I didn't notice everyone staring at me, nor did I notice the sound of water dripping.

_They have saved one, but have doomed themselves._

* * *

**How did you like this chapter?Eh? What do you think? If you have any suggestions, please share, even tough I have a rough idea of how this will go on... As usual, I want to thank you guys for following this story and reviewing! Thanks, it means a lot. xx **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Chapter 20, wow!Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. ;)**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Myrnin has grabbed Eve from behind, forcing the solution into her throat. She was still for a while and I didn't dare to make sudden movements. I was about to approach her, try to talk to her, past the obviously emotional state she is in, she has been through a lot.

The silence was broken by Shane groaning and rolling over, I didn't want to turn around and shatter the image. But Myrnins face did. His face went paler than the usual vampire complexion; his lips parted and let out small gasps. He was still holding on to Eve, holding her arm back. Puddles dripped on the floor, of murky water and Eve screamed. Loudly.

"Eve?" Shane whispered behind me. He came up next to me, trying to understand what was happening. Eve, shuddering launched a frozen Myrnin at us. She shouldn't be able to do that, I've seen her and Michael squabble; she always ends up leaning on him, despite her best efforts to push him over. Myrnin hit Shane, sending both of them on the ground. I turned around to see Michael trying to get up with obvious effort.

"What...what is this?" she shuddered, more and more draug than girl, and then melting back into herself. Amelie and Oliver just glanced at her, and took something wrapped in dark velvet from their pockets. Knives? I had to help her, they couldn't hurt her.

Eve was backed up in the corner now, shaking and stuttering, morphing every now and again. I don't understand, the formula didn't work? But she isn't full draug...maybe we were too late, but saved a bit of her.

Shane tried to shove Myrnin off him, Amelie and Oliver were advancing in a stalking fashion, knives held as to ward off the evil. I could hear my heartbeat pounding, responding to the possible danger. I decided to close the distance between me and Eve, who only held up a palm for me to stay away. Turning my back to her, I turned to see Oliver snarl at me, and that did it. I lifted my palms in front of myself, feeling a breeze pick up. I felt something pulling at those palms, something escaping. That only angered the vampires more, and dashed forwards, only to be bounced back. Where they hit some sort of barrier, green sparks flashed, like some sort of electricity, rushing over around me and Eve. What have I done?

"Claire? What the hell?" Shane yelled, finally shoving the immobile Myrnin off him. He ran towards me, only to be bounced back too. What? Have I somehow separated myself? I turned to see Eve shriek and a layer of slime to cover her. I didn't know who was in control as the Eve/draug tried to back away, only to reach the invisible surface and be bounced in my direction. More green sparks went off and I realised, as they went over the whole surface, it was a dome. A tiny dome.

And in trying to protect her, I have trapped myself with the queen draug inside. Well, crap.

Leaping out of the way, Eve barely missed me. I tried to call the thing back, to will it to collapse or something. At least she was safe, and the thing was big enough for me to distance myself from her. I looked behind her, to see something forming on the floor.

"Stay away Claire!" Eve as herself said, the draug melting off her. But that draug didn't disappear.

**Shanes POV**

Claire seemed fine for now. Keeping my distance from the thing, I went over to Michael, who kept on whimpering and looking at his blood on the floor. I guess being in shock is normal when losing this amount of blood. Trying to get Michael in a straighter position, I felt something at my ankles try and trip me. Looking down, there was a swirling puddle at my feet. The draug. The draug from the blood.

I pushed Michael towards the couch, towards my rucksack. I could feel them climbing higher, past my ankle. At least there weren't enough of them to go through my jeans. Someone dropped silver flakes on the draug on the floor, making some of them to turn to water and disappear into the floorboards. Little screams emitted from them and I moved out of the sludge, it was becoming black now. I have seriously seen more than I needed today.

Turns out it was Oliver who poured the silver, and I merely nodded in response. But I knew I needed to help Claire, who kept going in circles, avoiding something. I don't know anything about this kind of thing, but I knew who would.

Dashing to the kitchen and grabbing one of Michaels sports bottles, I poured the blood into Myrnins open mouth, trying not to cringe. He instantly woke up and snapped the thing out of my hands.

"Make it go away." I said, looking at him. He merely looked puzzled, so I pointed to Claire and Eve. Every now and then, one of them would get too close to the surface and end up getting zapped. It isn't a nice feeling.

"Claire?" Myrnin stood up and dashed to her. Great. Vampire speed. By the time I got there, he was already nursing his palm. I guess some things never change.

"That should have sent you flying. Like Eve did." He merely looked at me in annoyance, raising his eyebrows at the Eve line. Hah, beaten by a girl.

"It's weaker." Michael whispered. Amelie and Oliver looked at it in curiosity, not daring to touch it. Can't they do something?

"Claire! Try drawing it back inside!" Myrnin yelled. Claire turned, gave him a look and shook her head. She won't even try?

"Can't you see she's protecting the creature? Even as it attacks her." Oliver said with venom in his words. I wanted to hit him, Claire wasn't stupid. Amelie was staying quiet, looking at Eve with concentration.

"That's Eve! Not some sort of creature" Michael said, challenging Oliver. I didn't have time for this. I was about to insult them when Eve sat on the floor. Just like that. Human Eve melted back, and she looked bored, like in a trance.

"Try to imagine yourself walking out then! If you can't leave her!" Myrnin didn't question what happened; only instructed her more. But Claire was still running, running in circles. From what? Eve wasn't a danger anymore. I merely looked at the floor, where she was running from place to place. A slight shine was on the floor, with a wet looking trail on it. I pounded my fists on the thing, receiving little jolts. Nothing compared to the shock before.

"She's getting tired and she seems to be being chased!" I shouted at the others. She needed time, that's what she needed. The draug needed to be distracted from her, to have a chance on something better. Vampire blood. I was about to get some of the blood that Michael spilled when her arms began to glow. Those weird symbols showed up again, but this time they were gold. I remember her showing me the alchemy symbol for air, and the same triangle appeared on her arm, just above the wrist. I watched as she slowed down, not running from the draug anymore.

"Think! Just imagine" Myrnin yelled, seemingly amazed by the change as well. Claire walked towards us, closer with each step, ignoring the draug as they climbed her ankles. But they didn't climb higher, only seemed to somehow be injured. Black clumps fell off her. She passed through the barrier, making it glow with the input of this new energy. Where she touched it, it didn't crackle or land her on her ass, it only glowed brighter.

"Don't you ever do that again." I said, and hugged her close. She seemed to realise what I said and pushed back, a question in her eyes.

"What about Eve guys?" asked Michael, looking at Eve, who was sat in there, unmoving? I wish I had the answer to that, but it didn't seem like we could do anything at all.

* * *

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and it feels like this story is getting close to the end now. I dont know how many chapters there will be... What do you think about Claire's freaky powers?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing guys, love you!x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not upating for a while, I had my final weeks in school and my internet was down as well :( I shall be updating more regularly since I am on my hols now! Thanks for the continued support and apolagies for any grammar or spelling mistakes! xx**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Did he just seriously say that? I stepped out of his embrace, ready to challenge his notion, but I couldn't bring myself to challenge him here, in front of everyone. My breath came in hitched, making the core of my being come tighter. What do we do? How do we stop this stupid nightmare? I was too tired to figure this out, too drained to even begin to put my ideas together.

"We go get Magnus" Shane proclaimed, dismissing my look. As straightforward as his idea seemed, it took an entire ensemble to get him last time, and even then our side was more affected than he was.

"No. We get away from this madness, Magnus has made a point, and he won't rest until Amelie is his." Oliver retorted, smiling slyly at Shane. He looked possessively at Amelie, with his torn shirt, the dried blood on his tie dyed shirt somehow contrasting the pattern. He looked strangely smart, a formal black jacket and matching pants.

"You always run, isn't it time for change? For vengeance? By running you are merely putting off the time at which Magnus does come up with sneakier plans, with more devices and does end you all. Isn't that how it works? This deadly game you play, running and catching people in the crossfire" Michael ended his speech, and stood straighter and prouder, more sure of himself. I was kind of proud of him for making that move. Oliver merely smirked at him and Amelie...well,shes Amelie, not really caring for any sort of emotion, an ice queen set in her ways.

"I think you are all tired. I shall visit later, get some rest." Dismissing us she went out the door, closely followed by Oliver. She might as well have rolled her eyes at us. Vampires.

"I shall take first watch!" Myrnin pranced forward happily, towards the dome I have created. Everyone merely nodded and sighed.

"I'm going bed. Alone." The last part sounded a little harsh coming from me, but I am more than capable of sleeping alone, and hopefully this time I won't get interrupted. Casting a glance back, I jogged up the stairs to by bedroom. Finding my pjs and settling in bed I noticed something. The mirror was broken.

**Magnus POV**

Rebuilding my lair would take time, and having Jason here would only increase my annoyance at the pace. Since I can't do much, he would have to do most of the work, and having Jason is like giving orders to a lost puppy, as long as he trusts the owner. Leaving Jason alone with instructions, I left for my room. I needed to recover, and to think things through, to consider the possibilities...the plans.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep, sprawled on the couch. I haven't slept for a while and usually dreams don't peruse me.

But this time they did.

I heard the little patter of feet down the hallway, not bothering to prepare myself for intruders. Who would be stupid enough to come here alone? To test my anger? But as the footsteps got closer, I became more panicked, who was this? The answer stood in the hallway.

Felicity.

She had one arm on the doorway, her lips were pursed and her hip was thrown forward. She wore a blood red dress, hugging every curve and contour of her body, making her that more appealing to me. As I took in the sight before me, I hungrily took in her appearance, her dark eyes that seemed to watch me, and her full lips that twitched into a smile.

Not saying a thing, she came closer and I stood up. She was barefoot, as usual.

"Felicity?"What a stupid question, of course it was her. She merely cocked her head and put a finger to her lips and closed the gap between us. If I had a heart, my pulse would be racing. If I had to breathe, my breath would be hitched and unnaturally loud. The air between us crackled, the tension building. Her doe eyes seemed huge, pleading something of me. But something felt odd about her...

What was I supposed to do? I haven't loved in so long, haven't felt another presence next to me that I would care for. But it wasn't in my hands anymore, it was hers. It was always her choice.

In one fluid motion, she closed that space and kissed me. My form didn't slip or disappear, it was as if I was a mortal man. I kissed her back fiercely, clouding my bitterness and anger over that had built up over the ages, and giving everything in this kiss. It was a desperate measure, but we needed it. I needed her, for so long I have always needed her. My fingers ran through her hair, as soft as I remembered, one hand travelled to her face, cradling it, holding it. The kiss was more claiming now, our hot breaths washing over each other, making me want this more. Is this what it used to be like? This..This euphoric feeling that had me soaring, but at the same time, lost in this motion.

I drew back, only for us to collide again, exchanging hot kisses, drawing each other closer and closer. My brain was haywire, exploding with these sensations; this is too real to be a dream, to real to be mere fantasy.

And I give myself to her, I let my arms roam her, holding her body close to mine as she tugs at my hair, then moves to sliding her icy hands down my back. I shudder at the sensations, feeling the warmth and the cold at the same time. I wanted to be like this, intertwined with her, but she took it further.

Shoving me on the couch, she slid near me and kissed my forehead. It seemed to last forever, but she moved down to my lips again, taking control of everything. I brought us closer still, so her forehead rested on mine. I held her tiny waist, her dark hair spilled over us like a curtain, I kissed her once more, a sweet, simple kiss. I was too lost to register what was happening, but I felt a flash of pain and looked down just below my collarbone. Her nail was digging into my skin, drawing blood in a horizontal line. I watched in silence as she dropped some on my forehead. This moment took longer than the others, and when I blinked again, she was gone.

I didn't want to wake up, but I did, and strolling towards the mirror, I saw a message there, and also my bloody forehead.

_All we need is faith._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I worked hard at it ;) If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, dont be shy to share them! Thank you guys for following this story, and Im sorry there wasn't much claire in this, but that part was needed.**

**Please review, I will love you forever! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey there!Chapter 22 here! I want to thank you all guys for reviewing, it means a lot to me, and we got to over 80 reviews peeps! Thats just awesome from my prospective. I thank you guys deeply.**

**This chapter is a bit darkish and a bit scary. A tiny bit. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shanes POV**

I still wondered if it was the right decision, to tell her that. But am I so guilty of being selfish and making sure she is safe? Anyone else would do that; anyone in this house would make sure she's safe. I'm pretty sure they would, Claire's lovable like that. And I'm pretty sure that bloodsucking boss of hers would have said something like that. If he had the balls.

I watched her go upstairs, hearing the angry stomps and the shutting of a door. At least she would be safe upstairs, away from the dangers, wherever they are. Since Myrnin took first watch, I had every intention of going sleep, that is until Michael stayed.

He was sitting cross legged across the dome, and Eve mirrored his posture. Myrnin was off somewhere grabbing snacks or whatever it is he needs.

"I think Amelie made you calm down somehow. But it's a good thing." I heard Michael softly speak to Eve. He seemed kind of calm right now, I guess he would be since she wasn't pacing around or getting zapped. Eve said something, her mouth moving in a feverish fashion, free of any lipstick at all. I didn't catch any words, I was too far away, but Michael merely nodded.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I approached them, giving a mock salute to Eve, who simply flipped me off. Ah, the good old days. Maybe I should leave them alone, let them talk about it. I'm pretty sure Michael is one of the only people to be able to handle her like this, changing every few minutes like that.

"All good biach." He replied with a smirk, returning his focus to Eve. It was better to leave them alone; I can always talk to him later about everything. He's one of the only people who would understand how I feel about Claire, why I want to keep her safe. The ways her eyes darkened, how her lashes lowered and avoided me. It got me every time I thought about this. At least I have tomorrow to talk to her about this.

I walked to the couch, every intention of blasting some zombies on the game. But that wasn't who I wanted to blast, not really. The root of our problems, the one that was going to lose. I was barely aware of Myrnin taking the controller and pressing some buttons, making some sort of pleased sound. But I was far too gone in my dreams to do anything.

So I stayed on the couch. Dreaming.

**Claires POV**

I couldn't sleep. The bedcovers were too scratchy and an itch crawled all over my body, not letting any hope of peaceful sleep to drift upon me. It was too warm, and the noisy rain outside added to the frustration. Watching the raindrops racing down the windows, I could only wonder what it was like outside. If the draug were building, what everyone else thought was going on. With most of the locals confused, Amelie would have to find a way to reassure them. Or just lie to them.

Getting out of the bed, I approached my little makeshift bookcase. Scanning the reading selection, I cast a glance to the cracked mirror. How did it get like that? Did someone pound a fist on the other side of the wall? That was unlikely, since there were no signs on the actual wall.

Abandoning the bookcase and heading towards the gothic mirror that has been here since I have moved in, I traced the crack at the top, a single straight line, curving just a tiny bit. The frame wasn't damaged. The bronzed frame curled and reached out towards the wall, adding a nice effect to the room. I bet Eve would like this mirror.

About to walk away, something else caught my attention. It was my expression on the mirror. I'm pretty sure I wasn't smiling. Carefully, I raised my hand to my lips, to make sure. The mirror copied the movements, almost creepily. It seemed that time has somehow stopped or slowed, my breath was coming in cloud form in front of me, the rain outside getting fiercer and fiercer.

The mirror me smirked again. I'm seriously panicking, my heartbeat was audible over the rain, I just hoped to God someone heard it. Backing away from the frame, from the sheer insanity of it. That's when the mirror Claire's eyes flashed golden, and I wasn't sure if it was me, a true reflection.

I was aware of a shadow forming behind me in the mirror, but surely it wouldn't be real in here...Would it? Streaks of blue flashed from the forming mist, reflecting with the moonlight outside, looking a bit like a raven's wing. I could hear a roaring in my ears, followed by a thump at the door. Did someone come? But I couldn't turn away, if I did, the shadow thing would seem more real, and it always happens in horror movies, the victim turns around, and well...

"Claire? Is everything ok?"Michael. Shouting and trying to open the door. Would I dare speak? To acknowledge this nightmare? They would all think I'm insane, these things don't exist, they are myths.

Something brushed my leg, and I lost it. I screamed. Loud and high pitched, letting all that built up tension go. I felt my throat throb at the volume of my scream. Mirror me cocked her head, her eyes darting to the thing behind me. It can't get me. As long as I don't turn around. But it wasn't the beast that wanted me.

A hand darted out of the mirror, looking longer than a normal hand, the greyness of it made me think of dead things, and I got a close-up of it in its entirety. Pale blue veins nested along the sickly coloured hand. I couldn't back away, with the thing pressing behind me, as it enclosed its claws around my legs. Just above the knee. I screamed in fury at the cold contact, trying to wiggle out. Meet the mirror, or the monster.

I half hopped and spun, to see the misty being disappear. A sense of false relief overcame me, for a short while. That's when something grabbed my waist, when light exploded from the hallway. I wasn't about to give up, before it could drag me in completely, I grabbed the bookcase, to witness Michael and Myrnin jump in with stakes at the ready.

"Claire-"Michaels confused shout followed me, followed me as I was dragged in, yanked harder into the abyss. I was expecting harsh contact, but it felt a lot like passing through a portal. A final scream echoed, before something knocked me over the head.

* * *

**Well, how did you like that? It might seem a bit confusing, but all shall be made sense soon. I thought it's gonna be straightforward, get Magnus and peacefulness follows. But I just got this idea...Don't worry!Claire isn't harmed...much...**

**Lemme know what you guys think of this development!Review please!Thanks for the continued support!**

**Shout-out to clairebear97, lovelife05, clyrnin forever and the guset review!**

**Love you guys forever!xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there! I am back with an update! I love you guys for all the reviews and your opinions! Thanks so much!**

**So here's chapter 23! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV**

We ran into the room to find Claire clutching the bookcase, half of her torso being dragged inside the mirror. I didn't understand this, as advanced as I was, because it was her reflection? That was dragging her in. But we were too late, we always are when saving little Claire. Tough this time we had no warning, no way of knowing except her erratic heartbeat above us, in her room.

How could I fail little Claire? I promised myself that nothing would happen again, and I could only think of her scream, a soul ripping shriek that will follow me through my life, if we don't get her back. Because it's my fault, my fault that we didn't know this would happen. Everyone would tell me that I couldn't have known, couldn't fathom what could have happened. Because even in a town like Morganville, nothing like this has ever happened. I certainly have never heard of it before.

Michael stood next to me, pale and distraught, showing how much he is clearly shaken by what he saw. I know he cared for the girl, but how could two vampires not open a simple wooden door? Sure it was wood, but painted wood, not being able to hinder us in any way. Or should it be who wouldn't let us in?

Picking up the bookcase that had fallen on its side, I made my way towards the captor, the mirror. A single crack was at the top, undisturbed by anything. But below, in the centre of it, where the hand was, the thing that took my little Claire, many cracks, forming circles and rivulets over each other, like a giant bulls eyes around the space where it would have manifested. This wasn't the only one of those. Another, higher up in the mirror, had the same deformation. Mirrors crack, but not like this. Not in these patterns that made my oversensitive eyes scrutinise every detail possible, every crack and every scuff at the surface. A single slipper lay near the mirror, a pale pink colour that would have matched my bunny slippers.

"Who-What did this?" ah Michael, asking the obvious questions, and how right of him, to change his question. He too, came into the room, cramping into the space between the mirror and the bed. He took my lack of answer as some sort of confirmation of we had seen. He found something my eyes had passed over. A single hair, an auburn hair, was on the floor. I saw as he recognized the sweet scent of Claire, how his anger bubbled over and his eyes turned red. I was going through the same notions, just more practiced.

"I should go tell Shane." He ran out of the room, obviously trying to hide his bloodlust from me. And tell Shame? Would the boy be interested in any way at all? He is sleeping downstairs, oblivious to the fact that his so called love has been snatched by a pair of grey hands, grey hands that belonged in a grave. And yet, he hurts her, all the time like some savage. That's how I see it.

Examining the crime scene once again, I can only admire her room. Pretty and delicate just like her. Her bed sheets were left in a mess, a simple bedside table stood near the double bed, consisting of a lamp, an alchemy book laying astray, and a glass of water. I heard the shouts before they even reached this floor. I straightened myself, preparing for Shame, who was now pounding up the stairs, yelling obscurities between each breath.

"How could this happen? That isn't real!" he burst into the room, his eyebrows drawn together, targeting his anger towards me. Such a young fool. He clearly has a death wish.

"It seems that young Claire has been snatched by something. And what Michael tells you is true. Stop yelling and listen you fool, before you direct more of your foul language in my direction and end up dead." I meant every single word, focusing a bloody glare as he got his breathing under control. That boy of hers tests my temper, but I shan't hurt him. She would only hate me for it.

"But how could two vampires not open the door? And why didn't I know earlier?" Shane mumbled, obviously not wanting to face me head on. And he calls me a coward?

"I don't know. But we are not your bedchamber maids, nor are we messengers. You were sleeping, and Claire has been taken. It is not I who is the sworn protector of the young lady." I shot him a look, and silenced him with my grimace.

"What can we do?" Asked Michael, clearing his throat a little. I sensed he had his bloodlust under control, that his canines no longer were flashing in a menacing manner. And what can we do? Nothing that I have ever seen before.

"We wait. And tell Amelie. Maybe she would know, this is are her houses after all." I answered somewhat quietly, and left the room, left the spewing boys to assign blame. Because I know who was at fault here.

If only I was strong enough to open that door.

**Claire's POV**

I felt strangely out of place as one hand was over my eyes, and the other on the floor. Feeling the cold floor under me, it felt..familiar. My mind raced as I tried to remember what happened, what really caused me to wake up here. My mind wouldn't fit the pieces, denied access to the bleak memories. My head hurt, a lot. It felt like someone had hit me with a purpose, but what sort of purpose would drive someone to do this?

Oh. I remember. Maybe I should try to figure out how to get out of here, wherever it is. I opened my eyes to a brilliant light, making my eyes squint as I looked the place over. It was a simple square room, with a light bulb dangling from the ceiling. Behind me was the back of the mirror, and pressing my hands against it, it didn't form a passageway or take me back. I sighed and stood up, and realized I was missing a slipper. That's why it felt a little cold in here. Shrugging, I rubbed my arms for warmth and wished the light wouldn't be as bright.

I didn't notice the corner opposite me has a strange shadow about it, and only when I looked hard enough at it, did a figure begin to emerge. The light dimmed, giving a little comfort to my eyes, but also making the room seem darker. Out of the dark, strolled out the weird lookalike with the golden eyes. She even had my tussled hair down to detail and of course, my missing slipper.

I didn't speak to this creature first; I merely stared at her, assessing her and what she could be. Do I really look like this in person? It seriously made me doubt myself, but I guess there are more pressing things to take care of. Like this situation.

"So, are you going to ask me a question? Isn't this scaring you in any way?" She looked at me, her burning eyes glued to me like a hungry wolf.

"Did you hit me over the head? Who are you? How did yo-"My questions gushed out, only to be interrupted by her. It was scary how someone like you can act so totally different.

"Oh honey, I only asked for one. But since you are so eager..." She smiled wide, moving towards me. I inspected her closely, especially her smile. Not a vampire. I didn't know whether I should be happy about that.

"Little Claire...I AM Claire. Well, you. You see, when you died in this house, and were brought to life, this house surely did like you. Since it couldn't keep you as a pet, as someone to be its eyes...I came of existence. It liked you so much, it based me on you, made me a copy of you. So I know everything about you, every memory, every desire you have ever had, hell even every damn thought you ever came up with. Right. Here." She tapped her temple, grinning wildly. I didn't understand, this couldn't be real...Couldn't be.

"But...how? Why did you have to take me?" I asked, confusion ringing in my tone. She's a copy of me? Why would the house do that? I'm not exactly special or anything. But as I let her words sink in, I understood something. The house liked me. Because I protected it, protected the people of the house from that crazy ghost.

"Didn't you ever wonder how you got your powers? As a ghost, you had some control, some strength coming from the house. The house let you take these to your next life, for exchange. For a little part of you, just enough to form me. And Michael you ask? He chose vampirism, gaining his own benefits of being alive." Her voiced purred and she cocked her head and ran her fingers through her hair. My hair? It was confusing to watch her do these things when clearly I am my own person.

"Well can I leave then? Since you are doing so damn fine on your own." I put a hand on my hip, feeling more confident that I knew the truth. Well, most of it. There is probably more to learn from her, more information that I would need to collect, but all I could think about is how to get out of here, and never come back. Ever again.

"Only you can make yourself leave. You have as much control as I have over here. I'm not even sure we are a part of the house anymore. Oh well, more time with you then." She said this so smugly and I couldn't think of anything to reply with. What do you say to a maniac?

"I know one thing tough. Before you allow yourself to leave you must-" I interrupted her, this girl wasn't making any sense!

"ALLOW to make myself leave? Are you insane? Of course I want to leave, if you are so much of a smartass you would know I want to run in the opposite direction of you!" I yelled, my hands clutched into fists by my side, turning white from the tension. Oh, I could just punch her.

"You must grow stronger, learn control. It was too easy to pick your brain and take you. All those creatures I conjured, the way I took you. All from your mind, one of your deepest fears. Being proven that something exists, something that you were so sure of didn't. I can only remember the shock you felt as you were told vampires exist. How you were proven wrong, with proof." She continued to babble, twirling her hair around.

I couldn't even understand what she was saying anymore, but I knew I couldn't take it either. But those things she spoke of, I know deep down they are true. I am someone of a logical mind, someone who doesn't believe in these things, pushed them away for lack of proof. Vampires, there's plenty of proof in this town, but her?

I punched her.

* * *

**I apologize for the length of this chapter. I was supposed to have Magnus's POV in this as well...but it turned out really long anyway. I hope the explanations make sense, there will be more of those in the next chapter, also more of Magnus's situation and why it is happening!I am pretty proud of this chappy..**

** I hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you think! More reviews make for faster updates! Love you guys xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there! Wow,I'm sorry for disappearing for a bit.I was seriously busy, but I'm back now! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, thanks for those who reviewed last chapter!It means a lot!** **xx**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I didn't know why I punched her; I guess the small confinements have got me on edge. Maybe it was her words, the truths that rang like bells in my ears, loud and convincing. It might just be the fact that I didn't want to listen to this creature anymore, that all logical explanations have gone out the window and mere force was what I was left with. Maybe.

It wasn't much of a punch. More like a violent swing forwards that turned soft in the end, going right through her, her smile shattering as my body continues to lurch forwards. Momentum, I hate you. I guess I didn't really have a plan what to do here, but if there's a way in, there must be one back right?

"You're only going to hurt yourself doing that" I turned around to face her again, marvelling at her very real appearance. She looks just like a real person, very solid while she swung her arms around and looked at me lightly.

"So, uh. Learn? I guess you're going to teach me?" I looked around and cleared my throat, glazing past the incident.

"Me. Yourself. Same thing." She started to twirl her hair again, like a little child waiting for the adult to respond. For someone who is supposed to be me, she really doesn't act it. Does she even have a name? Or would it mimic me, to complete the whole bravado? I don't even know why that should be a question, it doesn't really matter in the end. She's a copy of the house in an attempt to keep some part of me with it. This could be really flattering or just downright weird. But it is Morganville after all.

"You could stand there having an inner monologue or work to get out of here? Whenever it pleases you." She walked forwards and sat crossed legged in the middle of the room. I nearly laughed at that remark, but she would know when I am babbling inside my brain. And here I am doing it again. I sighed and joined her, sitting opposite her.

"Place your hands on mine. Concentrate on your breathing, and every now and again, imagine the centre of your energy, how it would react to your breathing, how it would slowly expand and then contract. This technique will help you learn focus and control." She spoke with an almost hypnotic voice, her eyes closed and her breathing slow and steady. After a few moments, I followed her example and slowly put my hands in hers, and started to concentrate on breathing.

Endless minutes passed, I concentrated on counting my heartbeats. I was about to give up, about to stand up and probably yell again. I have been doing a lot of that lately. But then I felt something, a sort of tug inside of me. Warmth washed over me, and I felt this warmth as I followed the breathing exercise. It stretched and grew, and I could feel a change coming over me, something that was comforting, and something that could just as terrifying.

I felt this warmth wash over me, but I knew it was too much, too much freedom on such a powerful and unpredictable thing. So I did the only thing that I could think of. I imagined the inside of my body, not the organs that orchestrated everything, but a shallow shell, like those nesting dolls. And that golden warmth, expanding so much it was brushing on the edges, about to burst open, and me along with it. I felt my fingers twitch in my real body, by eyes about to flutter open. I managed to somehow force this energy together and where it resisted, a flash of green followed. Green fire, like those that you would see in old witchy movies. I left the image of my body, the corrupting flames eating away at its capsule.

I gasped and opened my eyes, escaping from the living nightmare, leaning forward as I rested my forehead on my palm. Was this what she meant? To try to control? That didn't feel like control, it felt more like...I had awakened something. Probably something a mere human couldn't suppress.

I sighed and looked up, awaiting more hair twirling and whatnot. I got a suspicious expression, her hands resting in her lap now, her lips parting as to question me. But they didn't. The longer I stared, the quicker I became agitated, until something caught my eye. Something shiny and reflective right in front of me. Of course.

Taking in the bigger picture, I saw the floating naked mirror. It looked rugged as if the frame has been ripped away. More mirrors, can't it be a door just once? And of course, this was the only way to move. I stood up and ventured to the other side of the mirror, where the annoying creature used to sit. But nothing. It was right in front of me again. Multiple mirrors? Huh?

I turned around, expecting to see a cardboard back, but instead, it was the same mirror. They seemed to be everywhere, everywhere I looked or turned, my reflection staring back at me, mirroring my confusion. With a sigh and reluctance to understand, I stepped through, ending this twirling game.

**Magnus POV **

_I didn't want to wake up, but I did, and strolling towards the mirror, I saw a message there, and also my bloody forehead._

_All we need is faith._

It seemed like I was in some sort of dreamlike state, just looking at those words and just thinking about the possibilities. Could it be true? Is it really her? Reality has a habit of letting me down and this would be just an example of it. How would I explain all that had gone on? The realness and how solid her touch was...and how painful. I remember once again as her nails slide below my collarbone, making the dream that more real.

Was it my mind catching up with the pain? I could blame it all on blood loss...But still. The way her fingers traced me, the way this dream brought back all the lodging and my cold desires. I could be going insane, but insanity could be good thing, it would make me more creative. Possibly even more blind to the things around me.

Those words, she would repeat them to me after each loss, everything that had happened, soothing me, pushing me on to fight for us. After all these years, all the loneliness, 5 words have me crashing, back into the cycle of loss and fear.

But I am Magnus. The creature that vampires fear, the thing that forces them to extremes, that makes them run and reminds them of their place. I am draug, I fear nothing nor do I form attachments. Attachments are for the weak, for humans, and vampires who pretend to be human. They make us weak. Makes us to let down our guard and what of it? They always lose, they always hurt and they always succumb to me. Because I know how to separate them, how to trick their weak minds, to give them hope before making my final strike. What a fair prize Morganville will be, finally broken down to the thing it really is. A slaughtering ground.

I wipe the blood off with a mischievous grin, already planning my next move. But what of the visit? I never did found out what happened to her, sister dearest made sure of that. I think a visit is in order, it's time to see some familiar faces again.

* * *

**So what did you think? It probably wasn't that good of a chapter but tell me what you think of it and what you think should happen in this story next! what POV should I start with next?**

**Thanks for reading guys, and I was wondering if any of you read dark visions and the forbidden game by l. ? Just curious xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, apologies for that, I had a lot going on. Hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for it :)**

**Also thanks for anyone that reviewed as we have reached 90 reviews!Thats just awesome, keep em coming! As always apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes. It also gets a bit..um 'heated' in the second POV so younger readers beware!( If I do have any)**

**Love you guys, enjoy ;) x**

* * *

**Myrnins POV**

I couldn't feel sorry for sending Michael to tell the news to the sleeping Shane; I just needed more time to think things through. I could play the blame game and go over the conflict a thousand times in my mind, but with past experience, it wouldn't be a wise thing to do since it wouldn't change anything, really. Just the bitterness in my heart.

Thinking logically and trying to detach myself from the issue, I think of the next step. Tell Amelie? And be like the needy child that goes crying to her when everything goes wrong, in hope she can help? No, Amelie has too much to handle, and it wouldn't be wise to mingle with the Founder. Not in her current military state.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, letting my thoughts and the craziness inside me to sway a little, and leave me for a moment. It's much quieter this way, less clustered and leaves room to see what I couldn't before. I guess I should see if they made any progress on the matter.

Dashing upstairs, past a bored Eve, they were still in the bedroom, having moved the mirror and placed it next to the bed, examining the wall behind it. Shouldn't they know it wouldn't work like that? But they do not have my knowledge, not that it would help in this situation.

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Michael, clearly grateful that I have somehow disrupted their so called 'work'. And regarding from Shanes expression, which was set in an arrogantly defiant frown, I would guess they haven't took a break in the hours she has been gone.

"Not really, it isn't my field of expertise after all. But I could take a closer look at that mirror..." I gone off in thought, clearly this thing couldn't be ordinary or perhaps changed somehow from the happening from earlier on. It should still have some sort of signs of... well difference.

Somehow this answer pleased Michael, who nodded in my direction and ran downstairs. Probably to catch Shreve up with all the shenanigans. That left Shane alone in the room with me, which I would guess can turn rather awkward very fast, for the human at least.

Ignoring the beating heart a few feet away, I picked up the mirror and placed it on the bed. Again, the shattered circled of where Claire has been grabbed remained, somehow making the memory much sharper, making it that less easier to detach my mind. I let my fingers go over the frame of it, heightening my senses even more so, to pick up any traces of energy or anything that would give me any clues.

It didn't seem to be working; it seemed to be utterly ordinary until I felt a faint stab at my finger. It was the same type of power signature that a portal would leave, but it seemed to be in Claire's signature. I know this because every time someone passes through a portal leaves a unique sort of sample, like a fingerprint for me to look up. But it wasn't just her that I sensed, someone else, someone that hasn't used the portals, or my portals before. As much as I would like to maim and harm this mystery person, a tiny part of me would be amazed at them for making a new portal, but a portal that only they can access. And as hard as it was to admit, I haven't even thought of the possibility of this. Even if I was to open the portal, which would take a lot of energy anyway, it would be impossible for me to pass, it would probably rebound or hurt me in some way.

As I let my babbling mind do calculations and preliminary trail plans for this kind of portal, I stood up and turned to leave, when I noticed that Shane was looking at me. Looking at me like he had something to say, but didn't know how to word it properly.

"I was wondering why I didn't notice anything as...well Claire..." Shane trailed off, trying to get an honest answer out of me, I sensed his heartbeat quicken as clearly this was as much unpleasant for him as it is for me.

"Haven't you figured it out? Since you are a human, you don't feel things like I do, and having much better hearing that you... You wouldn't have known it had happened if you were awake. Maybe towards the end where bigger noises followed you would have had an inkling. But it was just a case of us being better." I meant to finish there, to leave it and go, investigate more if I must. But he wouldn't drop it, would he?

"What about the door?"

**Amelies POV**

Assembling a town meeting should have been simpler, more efficient and definitely much smoother. I should also take into consideration that half the vampire population were injured, a keepsake present from the draug. Not to mention the foolish humans who keep getting in the way of everything, as they usually do.

What chance do they stand when even we cannot uphold our own front? Things just seem to get more and more out of hand, news keep coming through as people abandon homes after hearing stories of the escapees of Magnus's lair. A ruler such as me should have kept more watch on these things, but even a vampire as old as me cannot do everything.

Still sitting at my oak veneer table that I had specially imported from France, paperwork seemed useless now. Every messenger or informer I send comes back with the same news: No sign of Theodore Goldman.

A painful twinge blossomed near my lungs. It's my fault he's out there, the friendliest of our species, and I used my skills to silence him. What use was it when they knew anyway? That it was my fault Magnus got away...That I was _too weak_ to finish the job myself. And for centuries I kept telling myself, it's what the draug wanted, to corrupt me so that I would murder my own brother. And Theo is out there, possibly, gathering the vampires and herding them towards me, for a meeting or a last ditch effort to escape the sinking town of Morganville.

Too caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Oliver watching me from the doorway, never announcing himself as I shuffles through the papers on my desk to give up and have my mind take over. He was wearing light black clothing, something that wouldn't get dirty too fast, but not prone to the effects that blood has on fabrics. His dark hair tussled and out of place, as if he was running moments before.

"I don't understand why you worry so much about those humans. They always seem to fight against us. We should use this as an advantage to us." Spoken like a true leader, his words carefully selected and as always, leading me towards the answer.

"They need to be shown that we aren't afraid, give them hope or something to fight for, for those that stay behind. Perhaps those foolish enough to stay behind..." I thought this out, if we begin to evacuate people, the ones to stay behind the likeliest are Captain Obvious and his gang of the human rebellion, not to mention the glass house residents and those vampires that are either too young to understand or want revenge. In some sort of form other than a murky death.

"We need to arrange a public meeting. So I can speak to the humans, those who are brave enough to leave the safety of their homes and get an idea of the situation. Assign door to door messengers for each street, it's the fastest way. Also, it's best if I write an official message." I went back to the papers with more of a purpose now, starting to write the message that would be delivered from the lips of many. It may be medieval, but word of mouth is the best way.

"You do impress me with your quick wit and thoughtfulness, but what of the vampires? Will they be present too? Wouldn't that-" I hated to interrupt him, but time is short. Glancing at my watch, I watched as the clock needle stopped at 6pm. A bit late for a meeting, and we would need time to spread the news.

"Have the meeting arranged for 12, high noon in front of the town hall. It will give plenty of time for distribution of the message and for the townspeople to get ready and pack. This is the official message that will be given out." I was being generous with these people, I could have always left them to Magnus as a means to slow him down. I looked up; handing him the piece of paper like it was nothing. I heard some sort of grunt in response, probably his thoughts to being treated as a secretary. I'm rather short on those as they can never take the importance of the job. But as he took the heavy piece of paper, imprinted with my seal, his fingers brushed ever so gently across mine, lingering for a moment, and I could only guess what would progress if I met his gaze. I cleared my throat and took my hand back, reclaiming it from his surprisingly warm hands.

"When are you leaving the town, Founder?" Back to formalities it seems, his question had me speechless for a moment, but I knew the answer ever since he emerged again back into our lives. Something that Oliver no doubt knew about as well.

"I won't. I will try to correct the mistake I made, all those years ago." I tried to avoid those piercing eyes, those eyes that sometimes wouldn't let me escape and would hold me prisoner with their icy edges and the feeling that they have seen too much. I couldn't avoid them when he lifted my chin up ever so slowly, and I couldn't help and take in his expression as he stared into me. He looked tired, almost worn out by all that has happened lately, especially after his incident with the draug. There were still a few red marks on his face, a few of them still raw, but healing.

"Do what you must, Amelie." His fingers kept my chin in place as he slowly leaned across the table, descending slowly as not to startle me. I kept perfectly still as I waited for something to happen, grateful that my hands were under the table for they were unable to stop shaking, I could feel my palms getting clammy from the mere intensity of his gaze. How could he do this to me? I was acting like a loves sick teenager, even though I know how many times he plotted my death and failed, a deadly dance we played, teasing and tripping each other up.

It was as if time slowed down, making me savour this moment, and making me savour the fact that he had me completely under his charm. In any other situation I would have stopped this, would have spoken up and moved away from him. But now, I couldn't stop but shiver as he took a breath and exhaled inches away from me. I couldn't stop but taste the sweetness of his breath on me, luring me deeper, making me blind to everything around me. A million nerves exploded and danced as he placed his full lips on my forehead, it seemed like water for a thirsty horse, long starved sunlight for a plant. And only from one touch. Because I was a thirsty horse, a starved plant yearning for sunlight, I brought his face down towards me harshly, pulling on his hair in the motion. I didn't wait for him to kiss me, I didn't wait for him to say anything or exclaim at my rashness, but I had been in the dark too long. Too long have I let these feelings slide, and in this action, I threw away all the rules as I clutched his face with both hands, using my strength to my advantage and grabbing a bit of his shirt to crush us closer, and in that moment I stood up, never breaking contact only to move closer.

He responded, he grabbed my hair and took it out of its bun, letting it fall in curls over my shoulders. We didn't need to pause, we didn't need to slow down as this kiss deepened, as I gasped and bit his lip, drawing blood, dark blood that spilled over my chin and stained the desk. I drew back, waiting to see rejection and disgust, but what I saw pushed me more. His eyes turned red, killer red. And he had a vicious smile upon him, something like satisfaction and gratitude all tied into one. Oliver didn't need more of a signal as he grabbed me and laid me down on the desk, tracing my neck with his soft lips, before sinking his fangs into me. A sort of euphoria lifted me, as if I was sailing high above the scene. I gripped his back as he drank, and I could hear the shirt ripping, and that only provoked me more, as I ripped it apart like it was nothing.

If he had anything to say, he didn't that night.

** Magnus's POV**

There was a sort of freedom take comes with the streets of Morganville after sunset. Its a sort of predatory calling, as if a singing to take whatever is needed. No wonder all the smarter humans were rushing home or were already locked up in their houses, fearing the stories of the night.

I didn't hide what I was as I walked down the streets towards the town square. If there was anywhere where I would find information, it would be the library, and not the usual kind. Heading down the dark alleyways, I could hear the scuffling in the streets from the rats and the less lucky humans.

I wore their fear like a cloak around me, emitting it and broadcasting to anyone that came into viewing distance. Making my way was easy, no guards of any kind to protect the fortress. That's how I got to the founders square; striving boldly not bothering to wear a disguise as there was no point in hiding. If death came calling, I want them to know it was coming.

I knew every tunnel; every shortcut there was ever made here so getting to the library was easy enough. I wondered if sister remembered the entrance just below her cage contraption. Its foolish to put the entrance under it, but I guess if her own people overthrew her, she would know how to escape if she ended up there. That's if they were that gracious.

Sliding into the cage, i scraped around with my fingernails at the edge unil an outline was formed. Digging into the grooves, I shifted it, and pushed it down below me. Instantly, it dropped me down to an underground chamber, the door to the library just visible in the moonlight emitting from above.

Not trying to think about the smell of blood that poisoned the slab of concrete, I lifted it up again and back into the space. It clicked into place, letting me to explore the door. Surprisingly it easily opened, probably due to the fact it hasn't been used in a few decades.

I was somewhere near the end of the library, which wasn't far away from all the important documents Amelie had a habit of stashing. Like death certificates.

There was no one in the library, it was eerily quiet and seemed bigger than the last time I had visited here, more books lined the endless bookcases, and there didn't seem to be any organizing going on, no index cards or wall plaques. Unless you knew you were looking for.

I saw the painting where I expected it to be, it was one of an old woman, clutching her basket with both hands, her weathered and tired face gazing into the distance. Amelie really should reo-organize, it would be too easy for someone like me to find what they were looking for.

Past the painting, I went towards the huge filing system; it was more like a huge mahogany bookcase lined with older and thicker books than normal. At least the years on these were labelled. Starting from the beginning, picking up a very fragile leather bound book, I skipped through the pages, past records of buildings and local architecture, past the births and the emigrants. Nothing, nothing close to what I wanted. I repeated this process with a few more books, and when I got to the 19th century In knew it wouldn't be here. The closest to a Felicity was a Felicia, not nearly good enough.

A hot piping iron boiled inside me, of course Amelie wouldn't be foolish enough to write one humans death, wouldn't dream of making it easy for me to find the thing that I was looking for. She never made it easy for me.

Enraged, I knocked the bookshelf over and reduced a few chairs to splinters. It took all of that commotion for the security guards to come running, to realise there's an intruder here. I let off a laugh, I just couldn't help it, at their dopy faces and as they neared to realise that I wasn't a simple burglar coming to steal a few records. Because by the time the third guard came, I have already devoured the first, enjoying the warm blood that filled me, savouring the flesh burning off my victim as I took in his life energy and everything I needed.

This guard was smart enough to run. I didn't feel like chasing this one, but his frozen friend was a better target. They always plead for their life, always offer me things in return for sparing them. I merely laughed at the man, seeing the panic grow in his eyes as a part of me detached to carry him off the way we came. I would save him for dessert, possibly save him for my new thralls, whatever happened to him, Jason would make sure of his fate.

Taking one last look at the library, I could only think of what I should do next. I should find Amelie and thank her for my snack, and seeing how this town has more loudmouths than secrets, it shouldn't be hard to find her.

* * *

**So that's this extra long chapter! What do we think of OliverxAmelie? As much as I loved her and Sam, I think Amelie needed someone, since everything could go horribly wrong.**

**Also Magnus is getting closer and his rage is building...more on that next time! You guys seem to like badass Magnus so that's really great! As always, thanks for reading! Please don't be shy in telling me what you think, I just hope I did ok in the 'romantic' scene, I'm not used to writing them..**

**Also as an extra note, some of you know I have started a crackfic! Just for a bit of fun, to brighten up your day a bit of craziness wouldn't hurt :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Claire's POV

As much as I love portals and all the practical uses of them, but sometimes they really do piss me off. Sometimes they make things too easy for the bad guys, they can just magic a portal and snatch you, all guns blazing. Or you could do a Myrnin and snatch that someone while they are eating cereal in the kitchen.

I also didn't appreciate the fact that the mirror was positioned in such a way, that when I came tumbling out my already bruised head hit the wall. Hard. My head hit the white wall suddenly, it seemed to zoom up on me out of nowhere and hit the crown of my head. I couldn't register the pain as the rest of my body tumbled after me, as if pushed through the portal. I seemed to rebound from the wall, pushed back by my own momentum, to crash back into the mirror between the small space of the wall and the mirror. This time I didn't go through as if it was a portal, it was simply a mirror that I probably cracked as well. Before I could moan or whimper, strong arms gripped me and lifted me gently to my feet. I was more concerned with my legs than the person who was lifting me. There was a warm tingling sensation running through my legs and my head was a scrambled mess.

"I'm so sorry Claire; I shouldn't have put the-"this soft voice held so much comfort and regret, only to be cut off by an intake of sharp breath. Strong fingers raised my face to this persons scrutiny, and I mentally kicked myself for not recognising his voice or his rather flamboyant pants. He held my chin up, his eyes widening at my bruised face. Probably not a good time to tell him what happened on the other side, but I couldn't feel guilty about meeting his eyes and holding the searching stare. His dark eyes flickered, probably looking at the multiple scratches and the newly forming bruise curtsey of the wall.

His mouth opened as if to say something, but he shut it quickly and sat me down on the bed, placing his hand on my forehead, checking the temperature? This simple gesture seemed strangely intimate, and as soon as raised voices echoed from downstairs followed by a trampling sound, it felt almost guilty as I jumped back from his touch. But what do I know, I was still woozy.

A flurry of bodies ran into the room, one of them launching themselves at me, ignoring the vampire sat near me. I breathed in the familiar homey scent and felt him squish me so hard that it hurt. There were words exchanged around me, but I didn't catch any of them or think of them as important. It was only when I made a small whimpering sound in the back of my throat that I was acknowledged. Shane drew back, keeping me at arm's length, his warm eyes passing over me and his brows meeting together in a worrying crease.

"What happened to you Claire? We were so worried." He didn't pay any attention to anyone else, didn't notice as Myrnin slipped from the room or how Michael wondered closer. All of his attention was on me.

"Well, um it was me. A copy of me took me to this weird room, to learn to control myself." Once it was out of my mouth I realised how confusing it sounded, how crazy and unbalanced I came across. Hell, I'm not sure that even I understood what I just said, and judging from the confused frowns, neither did they.

"The house liked me, because I protected it as I was... Anyway, it took a bit of my DNA or something and replaced this tiny fraction with some sort of magic. Some sort of abilities." I weighed in their expressions, probably thinking that I hit my head too hard.

"Abilities? Like that dangerous stunt you pulled with Eve and with Amelie?" He sounded more hurt than angry, somehow saddened that I couldn't change this part of me. I saw Michael creep out of the room, leaving just the two of us, and I didn't want to do this, not while my head hurt.

"I didn't know of what I was doing before, I had no control or any idea what was happening to me when I did those things. But I did them to help." I tried for that to come out softer, but it seemed my patience has grown thin, and I was cranky form the other Claire and the logic situated around it.

"Look, all that matters is that you're safe now. And home." Shane looked at me like he was looking at the sun, his longing clear on his face, like a toddler crying out to a mother. But I knew, deep down that this would be brought up again, would always rise up and somehow hurt us, maybe more in the future. It's like the world froze for the fraction of a second, my head clearer, letting me see what would really happen, what would be the consequences, what would be the loss.

"You're never going to let it go, are you?" the words flowed out of my mouth, catching him off guard, probably rattling around his mind in shock.

"What Claire? What? Can we just get some rest please?" Shane responded his eyes troubled and somewhat brooding as he saw where it was heading. He was being more polite than usual, probably knowing he was on thin ice. Ice that would inevitably crack.

"You never like it when I protect you or all of us. Never like it when I take risks for the sake of everyone! Look I love you but you have to understand I'm not the same girl that came to Morganville, not the same naïve student that wanted to finish my studies and leave. Then I met you, all of you, who provided for me and helped me, and I helped and put my ass on the line for you Shane, just as you had for me. All I'm asking is that you respect my choices, understand why I had to jump through hoops for that crazy bitch who took me." I finished my speech, eyes stinging, as a few traitor tears escaped. I looked over to Shane, who had his mouth partially open, amazed at my words, or maybe just processing what I said.

His eyes had a sheen of tears on them, the brown looking somehow bright in the rising morning light that was streaming through the window. I couldn't help but love this boy, but something has changed between us, and we have to change with it too.

"I kind of know where you're coming from Claire. Sometimes I get too protective, maybe I care for you too much or maybe I'm too much of a stubborn jackass to see it" He smiled at that, his half smile tugging the corner if his lips up "But I need to look after you. It's what I do. It's what keeps me going, what keeps me sane through all of this crap that adds to our lives. Maybe I just need to see you in a different light." He was trying to help, trying to make sense of this reality that was becoming our lives. This mess, it's so complicated, so twisted and strange that sometimes I yearned for a normal life.

He crushed me close, hugged me, making my body tingle from the surprise and the sensation of his body against mine. I didn't know what to make of it, until he placed a sweet kiss on my lips, nothing demanding or harsh, just an innocent kiss that seemed to restore some clarity for us. I let myself indulge in this moment, let the sweet scent of him wash over me before stepping back and letting go.

"It's just for a little while" I chided softly, and looked at the floor, overcome by the motion.

"Not too long" Shane responded.

We stayed like that, until a knock came at the door, hushing the house into silence.

* * *

**So that was chapter 26! I think this chapter was sort of powerful, but that's just me. What about you guys?**

** Drop me a comment! Love you!**


End file.
